From Twilight to Dawn
by vanilla ice
Summary: Numair, Daine, and everyone's favourite Tortallan characters return to Carthak. Woe befalls all, rending apart relationships and a peace an empire has struggled long to acheive. D/N!
1. Carthak and the Words of a Spidren

From Twilight to Dawn by vanilla ice  
  
A/N: Twilight, as defined by the ever-helpful dictionary.com: 1a. The diffused light from the sky during the early evening or early morning when the sun is below the horizon and its light is refracted by the earth's atmosphere. b. The time of the day when the sun is just below the horizon, especially the period between sunset and dark. 2. Dim or diffused illumination. 3. A period or condition of decline following growth, glory, or success: in the twilight of his life. 4. A state of ambiguity or obscurity. Not a very bright word, is it? And just because this starts up without any depressing angst does not mean that this is a happy story :P  
  
A/N #2: Numair and Daine all the way :)  
  
Disclaimer: An original story with all characters belonging to Tamora Pierce.  
  
.::.  
  
"For the last time, I refuse!"  
  
The voice of Veralidaine Sarrasri positively seethed with fury, causing a previously sleeping black robe mage to be startled out of his sound rest. A sky-blue dragonet, curled up on the floor, lifted her head and let out a series of chirps, filled with the indignation of being roused from her slumber at such an unseemly hour.  
  
"I will do no such thing, you hear? And no one else will either!"  
  
Numair Salmalín hushed the young dragon, who was trilling loudly. For all that she was the only one in the room still sleeping, Daine was causing a great deal of noise, talking to someone substantial only in her mind.  
  
"No," Daine began emphatically as she turned over in Numair's arms, but whatever else she was about to say was lost as Numair pressed his lips to hers. She sighed against his mouth as she awoke and returned his kiss. Kitten muttered something softly to herself before she lowered her head to her paws and closed her eyes.  
  
Numair pulled back, looking curiously at his student, friend, and love. "What were you dreaming about?" he inquired.  
  
"The Graveyard Hag was going to make us all live in Carthak," Daine replied groggily, passing a hand over her eyes. Kitten squawked from the floor and raised herself up on her haunches to eye her guardian suspiciously, chattering rapidly in Daine's face. "No, Kit," Daine reassured the young dragon, "I wasn't going to let her." Kitten snorted and sank back down to the ground. "What did you wake me up for, and how did you know I was dreaming?"  
  
"You were being very vocal about it." Numair chuckled softly in the darkness. "You woke us up expressing your resentment."  
  
Abashed, Daine apologized profusely. "Funny thing is I'm getting a strong feeling now that the Hag was just toying with me," she added, after a moment's pause.  
  
"Strange how the Hag would come to you here in Tortall," Numair mused, "seeing that she's the patron goddess of Carthak." He shrugged. "Since the sun hasn't risen, how does going back to sleep sound?" He drew Daine closer to him, tightening his arms around her.  
  
"Lovely," Daine murmured, already half-asleep in Numair's warm embrace.  
  
.::.  
  
"A visit to Carthak!" Daine exclaimed. She and Numair exchanged looks.  
  
King Jonathan of Conté watched them enquiringly, stroking his blue-black beard. "Was there something else you had in mind?"  
  
"Oh no, sire," Daine said quickly, "it's just that the Graveyard Hag paid me a visit in my dreams last night, as if she knew we would be visiting her empire soon enough."  
  
"Yes, and it would be her idea of a laugh to make you think we'd all have to pack up and move there instead of paying a short state visit," Numair grumbled.  
  
"Well, who's going?" Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, the King's Champion, asked.  
  
Tortall's monarchs, the Champion, Daine, and Numair were gathered in Jonathan's study, following a royal summoning that morning.  
  
"Us," Queen Thayet of Conté said simply. "Kaddar, Jonathan, and I have agreed that we must impress upon the Carthaki Empire the peace that has been negotiated between Tortall and Carthak - and what better way to do it than pay a state visit?"  
  
"Because we weren't present when peace talks - of a sort - began with Ozorne, the Carthaki people might not have registered the significance of the peace propositions," Jonathan added. "We're hoping our presence in Carthak for a visit might help to quell some of the rebellion that Kaddar has been facing."  
  
Alanna snorted. "Do you really think your presence will quell rebellion? Rebels seeing you, the object of their hatred - don't you realize the potential danger? Have Your Majesties taken into account the possibilities of challenges? Assassins?"  
  
"Of course," Thayet said sweetly. "That's what your presence is for. The Champion, great Lady Knight, to defend her King and her Queen." Alanna made a face as Thayet grinned.  
  
"Then why must I go?" Daine asked. "I'm no ambassador."  
  
"You tore down the palace three years ago," Jonathan reminded her. "And Kaddar was your escort when you arrived the first time - in addition, wouldn't you like to see the new aviary and menagerie?"  
  
Daine scowled. "Carthak is too warm for the likes of me, especially now in the middle of summer."  
  
"And I suppose I must go along as well," Numair said resignedly, "ostensibly to show Carthak that I am not, in fact, a traitor?"  
  
"Ostensibly, yes," Alanna quipped, "but in actuality, I don't suppose you'd care for Daine to go without you?"  
  
Numair looked at Alanna maliciously while Daine blushed scarlet. The Lioness arched her eyebrows and looked at the mage, laughter in her violet eyes, as silence swept the room.  
  
"Daine, why don't you come with me?" Thayet asked, stifling laughter. "Let's talk dresses; I don't think either of us will care for the next hour or so of politics."  
  
Daine gave her a grateful look as they exited the study and Jonathan coughed to draw the attention of knight and mage back to the matter at hand. "Thank you," Daine said in the hall as they walked back to the suite of rooms that she and Numair shared. "That was very awkward."  
  
"Agreed." Thayet laughed. "Numair's touchy in the mornings. Let's walk a little faster - I arranged for a little something to be left in your rooms."  
  
"What is it?" Daine asked curiously.  
  
"A surprise." Thayet smiled mysteriously, as they reached the door that bore two names: Numair Salmalín and Veralidaine Sarrasri.  
  
Before Daine could open the door herself, a piping trill sounded from inside the room and it swung open to reveal a happy Kitten. Daine smiled and picked the dragonet up as she whistled at Thayet to welcome her. The queen closed the door behind them as Daine eyed the large trunk sitting on the table in the centre of the main room in the suite.  
  
"Well, open it," Thayet suggested.  
  
Daine set Kitten down, flipped the golden latch of the trunk open, and almost fainted. "For me?"  
  
Thayet grinned. "All for you."  
  
Inside the trunk was a wardrobe fit for royalty. Gowns with the finest embroidery and brocade in Daine's favourite shades were folded on top of each other, and upon the opening of a small box came the discovery of matching jewellery. She ran a silver chain between her fingers and admired the sapphire pendant dangling from it, light reflecting off its many deep blue facets.  
  
"I can't accept this!" Daine protested. "It must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Say no more," Thayet said, "each garment was custom tailored and so no one else can wear them. The proposal that Kaddar sent suggesting the visit was littered with hints that there would be formal balls, and I thought you might like something new to wear."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Daine stammered. "Thank you, Your Majesty!"  
  
Thayet laughed. "Try something on. The blue one, I think - you're holding the necklace that goes with it. It'll bring out shades in your pretty eyes."  
  
Daine blushed and retreated into the bedchamber with a wispy, pale blue creation with an elaborately decorated bodice. She stripped to breast band and loincloth and put on the dress, but stopped short of returning to the queen when she noticed something wrong.  
  
"Thayet, I can't wear this!" she groaned.  
  
"Why not?" the queen asked pleasantly - a little too pleasantly, Daine thought.  
  
"You know why not!" Daine shot back.  
  
"Daine, my dearest, the neckline isn't that low!"  
  
"Thayet, this goes beyond low! It's - scandalous, and I feel like a court lady encouraging overeager men to get into my pants!" Daine wailed.  
  
"Oh Daine, let me at least have a look," Thayet said winsomely from outside the door. "Please?"  
  
"Mithros," Daine muttered. Reluctantly, she opened the door, steeling herself.  
  
The queen beamed. "Daine, you look excellent! Elegance becomes you, young lady."  
  
Kitten chortled with amusement before whistling at the door and leaving, foreseeing a potential session of dress talks.  
  
Daine hardly agreed with the queen, if this was 'elegance'. The bodice of the strapless gown was tight, accentuating curves that she really preferred to wear loose shirts over. The daring neckline dipped extremely low, leaving Daine feeling much like a harlot with the tops of her breasts bare and her back half covered. She squirmed under Thayet's scrutiny, feeling much at unease. "Can I change back now?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"No, you can't actually - put the necklace on," Thayet suggested happily.  
  
"Then can I take it off?" When Thayet nodded, Daine rushed to put the necklace on, the silver and sapphire cold against her bare skin.  
  
"Twirl," the queen commanded. Daine sighed and did a full turn as the door suddenly opened.  
  
"Daine!" Numair burst.  
  
Daine blushed bright red and wished she could disappear. Thayet convulsed with laughter at his timely arrival. "What do you think?" the queen asked the dumbfounded mage.  
  
"You're...beautiful," Numair breathed. His eyes travelled over Daine's figure, lingering somewhere below her chin as she shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Thayet smirked. "I'll leave you two to figure out how you'd like to take it off." She winked at Daine, who glared, and left, shutting the door behind her as Numair had left it open in his awe.  
  
Daine stood there dumbly for a moment, Numair staring at her, until she regained her wits and turned around, heading back to the bedchamber. "I'm taking it off now," she declared.  
  
Numair covered the distance between them in two strides and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't do that," he said softly in her ear, "you look so lovely." He kissed his way up her neck to her lips, turning her around in his arms as he teased with his tongue, letting his hands roam over her body. They were breathless when they separated, eyes shining with passion.  
  
"Maybe I'll keep it on," Daine whispered, "if you'll be like that ... but it's really very tight."  
  
"Are you two decent?" Alanna's voice called teasingly from the door. "I need to talk to you two, but Daine, but if you let Numair see you in that fluff Thayet gave you earlier, I'm not sure how much of it you're still wearing."  
  
Numair glared at the door, frustrated at being interrupted, while Daine rushed back into the bedchamber for her shirt and breeches. She squirmed out of the gown and came out in her regular attire, feeling much better, and opened the door for the Lioness.  
  
"I must have interrupted something," the Lioness said observantly. "You left that necklace on and your clothes are quite crooked. Bitter, bitter," she added, nodding at Numair, who was glowering at her. "Back to business - a man from a village an hour's ride from here reported a group of ten or so spidrens. A Rider Group was going to go out to meet them, but Raoul's in residence and we thought we'd go spidren hunting with a number of the King's Own. You two coming?"  
  
"Sure," Daine agreed. "I'll fly out and do some scouting. I've been feeling a little cramped in the palace lately anyway, so I'll appreciate the airspace."  
  
"Since you're flying, Daine, I'll take a set of your clothes and your bow with Spots," Numair offered.  
  
"Thanks, Numair. We'll meet you in the courtyard in five minutes then?" Daine suggested, addressing Alanna.  
  
"Alright," Alanna complied, "see you shortly." She left the rooms, Numair closing the door behind her, only for it to be whistled open by a dragonet mere seconds later, twittering at him and Daine.  
  
"We're going spidren hunting," Daine explained. "We'll be back in a while." Kitten made a condescending sound and sulked off, turning slightly grey.  
  
Daine ignored the resentful dragon, knowing she'd come around eventually, and fetched a spare set of clothes and the bow her father, the hunt god Weiryn, had made for her in the Divine Realms, along with a quiver of arrows. She handed them to Numair, who placed them in a small pack.  
  
"I'll be off then?" Daine said questioningly.  
  
Numair nodded and kissed her forehead. "Take care, sweet."  
  
Daine smiled at him. "I will," she promised, and took a step back. She thought of talons, sharp eyes and golden feathers, attributes of a bird of prey with a glider's wings. Her clothes slumped to the ground, empty, and a bird emerged, shaking fabric off her small form. Daine the eagle launched into the air, flying a circle around Numair before swooping out the open window.  
  
The day was clear, warm, and bright. Not a cloud could be seen in the dome of blue sky that capped the earth as far as Daine could see. She rode columns of warm air down to the palace courtyard, revelling in the bliss of flight and its freedom. She found Alanna, Raoul, Numair, and a squad of the King's Own waiting for her, and let out a shrill cry to draw their attention to her, soaring above them.  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own, lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight to catch a better glimpse of the eagle in the sky. "That her, Numair?"  
  
"Yes," the mage affirmed.  
  
Raoul nodded. "Mount up!" he told his men. "Vigilance, now that we're on the road, could mean the difference between your life and death," he added, when he noticed a few of them had been startled by his sudden command.  
  
"Yes, my lord," they mumbled, as Alanna chuckled, and the group was off, the sound of horses' hooves echoing in the crisp air. The column exited palace grounds and the gates of Corus into the forest road beyond.  
  
Good afternoon, Spots! Daine called from the air to Numair's patient gelding.  
  
Spots nickered and tossed his head. I don't see the goodness of it, he said. The stork-man does not ride well, and there are too many trees here for me. He left his stirrups a little long, I think.  
  
Daine laughed silently. I'll tell him, Spots, she reassured the horse.  
  
She circled once, and plummeted downwards, folding her wings in to her body for speed. Raoul, at the front of the column, noticed her diving, and, thinking she needed to tell him something, held his arm out for her as a perch. Daine screeched and aimed straight for his head, causing him to duck and cry out in alarm as she pulled out of her dive just a foot from her head. Alanna, Numair, and the men of the King's Own laughed outrageously at the big Knight Commander displaying such distress at such a small bird. Raoul scowled at Daine as she banked and settled on Numair's saddle horn. She reshaped her vocal cords and beak so as to be able to speak, cleared her throat to check its functionality, and laughed.  
  
"Did I alarm you?" she asked Raoul innocently. Everyone laughed as he grunted.  
  
"Did you have anything to say or was that just for your own petty amusement, taking your sweet, sweet time to harass me?" Raoul shot back.  
  
Daine chuckled. "Sorry, Sir Knight," she said, half apologetically. "Numair, your stirrups are too long. It's uncomfortable for Spots."  
  
Thank you, Spots told Daine gratefully. The stork-man is all elbows and knees. A peculiar grace he has, in carrying himself about, but when others must carry him, he doesn't seem to know how to hold up his own side of the deal.  
  
Daine amusedly conveyed Spots' words to Numair, who groaned and bent over to adjust the length of his stirrups. "Riding does not agree with me." He sighed miserably.  
  
"We know." Alanna chuckled. "It makes the rest of us feel better - one of the world's greatest mages can hardly hold his own on horseback."  
  
"Watch your mouth, or this great mage will silence it for the rest of time," Numair said ominously.  
  
"Right," Daine said sarcastically, "and since I don't want to hear any more of your petty squabbles, I'll be going back up where I belong. And Lord Raoul, sir, one might advise you to be more vigilant. Vigilance could mean the difference between your life and death, with all due respect, sir." She sniggered with Alanna, Numair, and the King's Own, while Raoul glared at her as she took off her impromptu perch and used several great wing beats to find an air current that would hold her aloft, reshaping her beak and voice box as she flew.  
  
Daine rose into the air until she was merely a speck in the sky to the eyes of the column below. Her eyes, armed with the powerful vision of an eagle, scanned the terrain below, searching for signs of movement in the trees of the forest. Engrossed by her work, she lost track of time as she enjoyed the wind beneath her wings and the talk of forest animals when she called out her greeting, asking if any had seen spidrens.  
  
Suddenly, Daine was gripped by the feeling of something utterly wrong - immortals, she knew immediately, and the feel of them in her mind confirmed the presence of spidrens. The area of thinning out forest from which the vibe had come was eerily silent, and Daine's magic told her that all animals had evacuated the area, which she quickly surveyed.  
  
Daine tucked her wings in and plummeted for the earth, noting with mild pleasure that Raoul was trying his best not to flinch as he looked up at her, again the first to notice the bird. Daine spread her wings to land smoothly on Numair's saddle horn, and repeated the process of changing her vocal cords and beak to a two-legger's.  
  
"The spidrens are perhaps half a kilometre north-north-west from here," she told them. "The woods thin out into a grassy field in the middle of which a village is situated - they're where the wood meets plain. The terrain is flat; since we're coming from the wood there'll be nowhere for them to hide. I counted eighteen, and they're moving back into the trees - let's go, before they get a chance to conceal themselves."  
  
Alanna nodded satisfactorily, and Raoul signalled the column to halt. "The village you saw must have been the one from which the report of the creatures originated," Alanna said. "Alright, Raoul, my friend, I'll give you a chance to repair your dignity and allow you to think of today's battle strategy."  
  
Raoul scowled. "Attention!" he snapped at the squad, a unit of ten men. They looked like very green members of the King's Own, not a one that looked over twenty-five years. New recruits, she thought, on a mission most likely designed to introduce them to the basics of fieldwork. "Archers will attack first," the Knight Commander continued. "Remember, one more spidren killed from long distance is one less that will have the ability to ensnare you in web. Archers, aim for heads and necks - one-shot kills. When you have picked off all those that you can, Alanna and I will lead the main charge. Lances, men, and when you've used those, your swords. Numair, it would be most wonderful if you'd shield us with your sparkly fire from behind. Daine, you've got the privilege of deciding what you want to do. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, can we get on with it?" Alanna drawled.  
  
"Shut up. In the defence of Tortall we ride," he told the men, and they saluted their leader smartly, hands snapping to chests. Raoul spurred his horse ahead, and the horses eased into a hard canter down the road for another hundred metres before turning off the path towards the west and riding through bush.  
  
Daine, still sitting on the saddle horn, thought of a tiny huntress' claws and whiskers, felinity and paws. She changed into a medium-sized cat the colour of her blue-grey eyes, and nuzzled Numair's hands. He smiled down at her as he continued riding, and then grew serious as archers loosed their first shots at spidrens just entering the trees. Daine tugged at the pack holding her clothes and bow with her teeth, and Numair untied it from the saddle. She leapt gracefully from the saddle to the ground and pulled the pack behind a tree after Numair threw it down to the ground for her.  
  
The sound of spidrens shrieking curses as they fought and died were clearly audible as Daine changed back to a two-legger and put on her clothes. She quickly strung her bow and strapped her quiver to her back, running out from the shelter of the tree to face the battle.  
  
Six spidrens had been killed already; Daine counted two severely wounded and the remaining ten locked in combat. One of the King's Own cried out as a spidren nearly took off his arm with an axe before Daine killed it with an arrow to the head. The man turned around and saw Daine, smiling in relief. She gave him a thumbs up before fitting another arrow to the string and killing a spidren engulfed in black fire, shimmering with white lights - Numair's Gift. She killed the creature before Numair could with another shot to the head, sending a look of mock disdain Numair's way when he turned to look at her. He pursed his lips and glared, but she grinned at him and he was compelled to smile back - she had that effect on him - before turning his attention back to the battle.  
  
"I saw that!" Raoul roared over the din of fighting. "Stop with that lover's mush in the field! Salmalín, Sarrasri! Back to work!  
  
Daine turned a ripe shade of red as everyone fought the urge to laugh, lest they were run through by a spidren, and landed several more shots before all the spidrens were lying on the earth, dead or dying. She mopped sweat from her forehead as the King's Own dismounted and walked around, giving the mercy stroke to those dying. Daine reached out with her magic and informed all animals within range that this area was once again safe to frequent.  
  
"Lady?" someone said abruptly.  
  
"Yes?" Alanna answered.  
  
Daine looked to see who had spoken; it was a young man from the King's Own, broad-shouldered, well-muscled, yet very boyish-looking. He frowned in embarrassment as his cheeks became mantled.  
  
"Not you, Lady Knight," he stammered, obviously unused to speaking with figures of authority. "Meaning no offence, of course ..." He trailed off, uncertain.  
  
"It's alright," Alanna said kindly, smiling.  
  
The soldier smiled, albeit faintly, in thanks. "Lady Veralidaine, I meant," he said.  
  
Daine looked at him inquisitively. "Yes?"  
  
"This spidren ... he knows your name. I think he wants to speak with you."  
  
Everyone heard the young man's words gathered around the man and the spidren at his feet, intrigued. The immortal was nearly dead from a wound to the chest; he was lying in a pool of his own blood, and more blood was spilling out his mouth as he choked, hardly able to breathe.  
  
"Veralidaine Sarrasri," he rasped. Shocked, Daine drew slightly away, her eyes widening. Numair's hand settled itself on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Sarra's bastard daughter," he croaked, his voice barely audible. Numair's hand tightened on Daine's shoulder at the insult to his love. The spidren attempted to laugh, spewing more blood onto the forest floor, and producing a muffled gurgle from the back of his throat. "Carthak awaits you," the immortal whispered, "with all its splendour, surely, but along with the jewelled hilt of any Carthaki sword comes a goodly length of beautiful, yes, but deadly Carthaki steel." He looked at her, and Daine could see the madness in his eyes. She dropped her bow and stumbled backwards into Numair's waiting arms as the spidren died, his lungs filled with blood and his head lolling down to his shoulder.  
  
Daine trembled like a leaf as Numair hugged her tightly; everyone had gone silent, staring at Daine, while she stared at the floor. The spidren's words had chilled all to the bone, and no one moved or made a sound for a long, awkward moment.  
  
Alanna cleared her throat. "We've got to bury the bodies," she said, returning them to duty. "I'll dig the hole." She flipped a finger at a spot in the field, and a large hole, ten feet deep and twice as wide, dug itself in the earth.  
  
Raoul straightened. "Thanks Alanna. Right, get to it, soldiers!" he barked, startling the men into movement, a few muttering 'yessir' under their breath.  
  
"Daine, are you alright?" Alanna asked concernedly. Daine looked up from the ground into the Lioness' violet eyes and nodded. "We'll get to the bottom of this," the knight assured her, "don't you worry. And Numair and I will be in Carthak with you - the gods know that getting around me is hard, and I don't know whether or not it's possible to get past Numair when you're involved."  
  
"That's right, magelet," Numair said, "listen to Alanna. You're safe." He leaned down and kissed her temple, gave her a tighter embrace and released her.  
  
Raoul voiced his agreement, patting Daine on the back. "His Majesty is a fine mage also. You're in good hands, Daine, and anyone who tries to harm you will face royal Tortallan wrath."  
  
Daine looked at three caring, reassuring faces, two towering above her and one slightly below her line of sight. She smiled, trying to hide her slight queasiness. "Thank you. It just made me a little uneasy, that's all - I'm fine now."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Lord Raoul, sir, but we have a little problem!" someone called from the side of the large pit.  
  
The Knight Commander turned around. "Trent of Halsworth. What is it?"  
  
"Lady - uh, Sir - uh, well, I mean, the Lioness dug this hole, and well, the dirt we need to cover it isn't really here," Trent said falteringly.  
  
"Ah," Alanna said, "forgive me." She waved at the pit, which filled with purple fire, causing the King's Own to retreat backwards from the edge a few steps. Alanna's Gift coalesced, forming dirt that blended harmoniously back into the topography of the plain.  
  
"You forgot something," Numair said mockingly, and waved his hand also. The dirt suddenly sprouted vegetation, and the grave was no longer distinguishable from the rest of the area.  
  
Alanna sniffed. "Show-off," she said contemptuously.  
  
"Ah, my lady," Numair said expansively, "you're only saying that to make me feel better." He tugged at his long nose, grinning broadly, as Daine shook her head, picked up her bow, and went to retrieve her pack from the tree behind which she'd left it. After unstrapping her quiver from her back and placing both it and her bow into the pack, she returned to the company, who were already saddled on their mounts and ready to ride back to Corus.  
  
"Will you fly back again?" Numair asked her. "You can saddle up with me." Daine nodded, letting Numair take her pack and strap it onto the side of Spots' saddle.  
  
"Actually," Daine said, "I'll take the reins."  
  
"You don't trust me!" Numair gasped, in mock astonishment.  
  
Daine laughed and mounted up into the saddle in front of Numair. Is this too heavy for you? she asked Spots.  
  
No, the gelding returned. The stork-man is skinny, though tall, and you should eat more.  
  
Daine chuckled, conveyed his words to Numair, and took the reins in her hands as the mage wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean comfortably against his chest. The column formed up again once back on the road, and started the return ride to Corus at an easy trot.  
  
.::.  
  
I'll write the next chapter if you guys want it! I'd love to hear what you guys think - please review! Thanks for reading :) 


	2. All Things Natural and Animal Guardians

A/N: Please note that this story takes place two years after 'The Realms of the Gods", and does not take into account the plot of the 'Protector of the Small' series. Characters and elements from those books are drawn into my story, but the main plotline and significant events in Keladry's life do not come into account.

.::.

"Really?" Jonathan asked incredulously. His wife and Buri looked equally stunned as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. Suddenly, he shifted his gaze from empty space to Daine, who blushed under his intense gaze and looked down.

"We'll all be there," Numair said firmly, "Alanna, you, and I. Between the three of us and Daine's animals, there won't be a cause for concern."

"You mean a lot to us, Daine," Alanna said. "We'll protect you."

"Not many would cross me," Jonathan added. "The Dominion Jewel is on our side."

"It's strange though, don't you think?" Daine said worriedly. "Spidrens, knowing of our visit – were our communications with Kaddar compromised?"

"The whole of Carthak knows we're coming," Thayet said, "and we're announcing it tomorrow to Tortall. Perhaps they got word from Carthakis within our borders, here on their own business." Thayet gave Daine a reassuring smile, but she frowned and sighed discontentedly.

It was late in the evening; the dying sun was giving a last effort at prolonging the day as it inevitably sank below the horizon, causing the sky to be awash with soft light in a multitude of colours that filtered gently through the window. Daine was sitting beside Numair on a comfortable loveseat in the main room of their suite, cuddled up beside him in his arms. She faced the king, queen, Raoul, Buri and Alanna; they all sat around the hearth in chairs with the exception of Raoul, who perched on a low table for lack of proper seating.

Those on the hunting party had informed the others, causing a tumult of speculation and surprise, about the dying spidren's words that echoed now so repeatedly in Daine's head. Carthak awaits you, he had said, with all its splendour, surely, but along with the jewelled hilt of any Carthaki sword comes a goodly length of beautiful, yes, but deadly Carthaki steel. What does it mean? Daine thought. Something evil, masked in glory – what if it caught up to her? What if it hurt her or killed her ... what if it got to everyone else too? What about Numair? No, she thought viciously, nothing would ever harm Numair, not while she was alive.

"Daine?" Numair nudged her, bringing her back to the present.

Daine shook her head and blinked. "What?"

Thayet looked at her closely. "You looked pretty far away just then. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Daine assured her, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Good. Anyway, the Tortallan delegation will leave in seven days' time. We'll be having a ball, three days from now, as a sort of farewell," Thayet added.

Daine blanched at the word 'ball'. Mortal hours of wearing uncomfortable shoes, caked up colour on her face, dresses and curtsying and smiling and tortuous, winsome-as-a-court-lady behaviour. She thought – no, she knew – balls were from Chaos itself as a personal gift from Uusoae – how pleasant. She chanced a look at Raoul, and saw that he looked nearly as mortified as she did. He was famous for his evasion of social events, but to miss one that was a farewell to the king and the queen ... he knew it would be unacceptable, and was thus made miserable.

"I trust you'll be there, Raoul?" Jonathan said, a tad sharply. 

"Why yes," Raoul said, "of course, Jon." He sighed and shifted, causing the table he sat on to creak slightly under his mass.

Buri laughed shortly. "I think we'll be going now," she told the group, meaning herself and Raoul, who nodded. "Good night."

"Good night," Raoul said too. He reached over and squeezed Daine's shoulder, noticing and recognizing the haunted look in her distant, stormy, blue-grey eyes. He knew the feeling behind it – he often had it too, before a battle, knowing he would be taking his life, and the lives of his men, sworn to Tortall and their Knight Commander, into the face of grave risk. If he weren't careful, he might die, and there were those who would die for him, protecting their lord and taking his place before the Black God. "Daine, I know you're worried about your safety and ours, but you needn't be – the matter will be looked after. Don't put creases on your pretty young face for something so insignificant."

Daine looked up at him, and smiled, although her eyes betrayed that she was still troubled. "That's fair wonderful of you, my lord. I'm grateful to have people like you in my life." She nodded at those around her, whose eyes were all on her face at the moment, anxious and kind. Raoul smiled down at her before he and Buri exited the room.

"We'd all best be going too," Jonathan said tiredly. "Tomorrow will be rough for us, what with all the conservatives who seem to have it imbedded in their minds that Carthak and Tortall are forever at war."

Thayet stood, the fire reflecting in her beautiful eyes. "Good night."

"Good night," said the king.

"Yes, good night," Alanna echoed. "Tomorrow will be a mess of diplomacy. You two should go to bed – don't do other things," she said wickedly, "you need your sleep."

"Do let yourself out, Alanna," Daine said curtly. "Good night to you all."

The monarchs and the King's Champion left the rooms, closing the door behind them. Daine and Numair sat silently, staring into the hearth, each with their own thoughts.

Numair's chin rested on Daine's head as he worried for his love. It wasn't right, the way she was the one targeted like this when she was so young, and his heart ached to find out who was threatening her. He loved her so much – she was everything to him, and if anything happened to her, he knew that he would never be able to live. She was his light at the end of the tunnel; her presence was his sunrise. Instinctively, he held her tighter at the thought of losing her.

Daine felt Numair's arms tighten around her. The flames seemed to burn themselves into her eyes as she thought about spending her life without his presence. She loved him – this tall, lanky man with his dark hair and soulful eyes, his full and sensitive mouth that tasted so sweet. He was her teacher, her friend, and her true love, and she knew he would die to save her – which was the very thing she was afraid of. Something about the spidren's words had chilled her to the bone. Normally, the threat wouldn't have meant anything, knowing that she had very powerful mages around her who cared. But this was different, somehow – the look in the spidren's eyes and his menacing tone even as he slipped into death had imprinted Daine's mind, and she felt ... scared. She felt as if she'd be staring into the Black God's face tonight, maybe tomorrow night – soon. She didn't know why she dreaded the immortal's last words so much, but she did, and the thought of herself and her friends in serious danger was alarming. The spidren had mentioned a sword, and swords meant bloodlust and war. Who would die in this fight?

"Magelet," Numair said softly, "are you alright?"

"I don't know," Daine confessed. "I'm scared. Maybe I'm not scared, but I'm really uneasy. I've never really felt like this before. Something about the way the spidren said it keeps reminding me of death and doom. I don't know why, but –"

"Hush," said Numair. "It'll pass." He turned Daine around and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes for a moment, before he closed the gap between them and kissed Daine gently, waiting until she responded equally before he let his passion take control of his caress.

Daine could feel herself getting warmer as their kiss electrified, making her head reel as her senses lost control. She slid her hands under Numair's shirt and ran her palms over his chest, stomach, and back, pleased when she felt him shiver. He pulled her tight against him suddenly, leaning back so she was on top of him. Daine pulled away, breathless and gasping, and realized Numair's hands were under her shirt, fiddling with her breast band. He realized it too and hastily withdrew. They looked at each other for a long moment before Daine collapsed on Numair's chest. He pulled himself up into a half sitting position, cradling her gently against him. 

"I'm sorry," Daine whispered, "I just can't –"

"I know," Numair murmured against her hair. "I can't either."

For all that they had been together for a long time, Numair still had qualms about their relationship. Everywhere they went, he'd turn his head and find men, younger men, staring at his beloved. Determined court popinjays determined to win her heart even attempted to court her, only to find she wasn't available. He felt guilty, having the heart of a young woman – she was only eighteen, and had her whole life in front of her, whereas he'd lived half of his already. And what with Jonathan's battles needing them in different places some of the time, Numair always wondered what his love was doing without him. A black robe mage could deter most of her potential suitors, but if he weren't there? Then what?

Daine's heart ached as Numair held her. She loved him from the bottom of her heart with a feeling that was more profound than anything she'd ever known, but she didn't know how he felt about her. He'd been involved with court ladies for so long, and his reputation preceding him, they still flocked around him and he was obliged to entertain them for at least a little while. Buxom women, older and more mature, beautiful, flirtatious, with eyelashes that batted charmingly and strides that swished provocatively down lengths of hallway and ballroom. In terms of such women, Daine was still a baby, and she couldn't help but wonder if Numair thought so too. He hadn't bedded her yet, out of respect for her and because he had his own reservations; it was partially also because they'd been apart for the past year, travelling all over the realm and helping those affected by the damage inflicted by immortals. She'd missed him so much ... but she couldn't help wondering what else he'd done on his travels excepting Tortallan business for the king.

The two of them sat by the fireside as the sun disappeared from the sky and the only light left was that of the hearth. Shadows played along the walls as the flames flickered and sparked. Numair watched the fire until it died, leaving only glowing embers that burned brightly before they too faded. Daine's even breathing told him that she was sleeping, so he gently sat up and rearranged her in his arms. He waited until his vision had adjusted to the darkness, the patterns of dancing fire still in his eyes, then stood and carried her to their bedchamber, closing the door behind him with his foot. He placed her on the bed, lay down beside her, and drew the covers over them both. Numair's last thought before he succumbed to sleep was how lovely Daine looked, with her curls tumbled about her exquisite face made serene by sleep and the light of the moon streaming in through the window.

.::.

A heavy, musky scent filled Daine's nose. She sat in a clearing in a forest; looking up, she found that she couldn't see the sky – the tree canopy hid it from view. A fire burned merrily just in front of her; she took comfort in its warmth – it was a cold night. She looked to the ground beside her, and found a familiar presence.

"Badger!" she exclaimed, happily surprised. 

_–Greetings, Daine,– the badger said calmly. He rose up on his haunches and placed two large forepaws on Daine's shoulders, poking his muzzle into her face and sniffing. Daine laughed and hugged her mentor tightly._

"I haven't seen you in so long! What –"

_–Hush. I haven't come to socialize.– The badger cut Daine off abruptly and dropped back down to all fours, looking up at her with dark eyes. _–You must not go to Carthak.– __

Daine frowned. "But I have to; Jonathan said so."

_–Whatever Jonathan said is of no importance. What I've come to tell you is a divine matter, and your mortal kings have no part in it. You have no place in Carthak!– The badger stamped a paw on the ground for emphasis._

"Badger, I have to go. What's this 'divine matter' of yours anyway?" Daine asked.

The badger had no answer for a moment. _–I don't know,– he confessed finally. __–I don't quite understand it myself. It's just a feeling – Carthak will not be safe for you, kit, and I know it. When I know something like this, it isn't something that I can shake off, and it's true. Weiryn asked me to look after you, and so you mustn't go.–_

"I haven't any choice. I wrecked their palace with prehistoric creatures brought back to life, and it's like a personal debt I owe to Kaddar. I might as well go back and see the new palace they've built, you know, and give my congratulations for a job well done." Daine paused. "I'd like to go back," she added. "I want to see how the menagerie's progressing, and all the southern animals are most interesting to talk to. And Zek – I miss him."

The animal god huffed a great badger sigh. _–Very well, kit,– he said. __–As I can see you've got your heart set on it, I won't do anything to impede your path. Take care, however; your parents and all those you know in the Divine Realms have eyes on you.–_

"I don't get it," Daine protested.

_–Maybe I'm just overreacting,– the badger conceded. _–But all the same, I wanted to see you anyway. Take out my claw.–__

Daine took hold of the leather thong around her neck, lifted it over her head, and dangled the claw in front of the badger's snout. He prodded at it gently with a paw, and then placed his nose against it. A silver spark flared where he touched it and grew to an incandescent globe of bright light that surrounded Daine and the badger. She felt raw power coursing through her veins, and as she closed her eyes to shield them from the brilliance, she suddenly felt more connected to nature than she'd ever been. Something inside her was just – in tune. Casting a net of her own wild magic over the surrounding forest, she found she could feel the presence of every tree, every bush, every animal – flora and fauna. She sensed the leaves blowing in the wind above, a branch being broken as a bear stepped on it, a deer brushing past a bush. A cold nose on her arm caused her to open her eyes to the clearing, now free of the blinding light, and the badger.

"What was that?" she demanded. "I could – feel, or sense, or whatever you want to call it – the plants! Like animals, only they aren't aware, but I could reach out, and –"

_–Precisely,– the badger said satisfactorily. __–That is what I intended. Before I let you go back to sleep, you'll learn some of what you can do. Put it back on.– He nudged the claw._

Daine nodded eagerly and obliged. She was suddenly reminded of the Dominion Jewel, with its power over Tortall and Jonathan's ability to make the very stones of the ground in his kingdom rise up against the enemy. If she could do the same thing – how wondrous, she mused.

_–Since mortal plants are unaware, as opposed to, say, the First Tree that you and the mage met in the Divine Realms, it is possible to command them in your favour without the reservations as such you have with animals. And one correction, kit – you not only have the sense for plants, but also all that is Nature.– The badger looked at her. __–Do you understand?–_

"Everything?" Daine breathed. "The earth, the dirt, the branches that have fallen off the trees?"

_–Everything­,– the badger confirmed. __–You can call things to you. Reach out with your magic, and fetch a branch that's fallen.–_

Unsure, Daine closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. She felt a branch on the cold earth at the edge of the clearing, but found she was uncertain as to how she would summon it. She concentrated hard on the substance of the branch, and putting her will behind it, she thought a single word with strength as she held her hand out: _Come._

She opened her eyes as she felt a weight in her palm and grinned – it was a gnarled branch, brown and twisting. "Did I do that?" she asked the badger.

_–Yes. But you needn't think a word for it to come to you such as you did. Will it to come. Compel it with your will – you are a human. It is a branch. Try again,– the badger suggested._

Daine reached out again and found a stone – round, smooth, and flat; it would have been perfect for skipping, she thought. She concentrated, and willed it to come. Coldness settled in her hand, and she smiled at her success.

The badger pawed at the stone. _–Pretty colour,– he remarked. _–Give it to Numair – it's the colour of your eyes. But remember, summoning is only among the least of what you can do. It's up to you to discover the limits – I have other things to do, kit. And one last thing – you were given this power by your parents and many animal gods for protection. Do not hesitate to use it should you stumble upon trouble. Farewell, and take care!–_ _

Daine patted the top of the badger's head in goodbye as a bloom of silvery light formed around him. When it had cleared, he was gone.

.::.

The bright sunlight of noontime woke Daine first. Her eyes fluttering open dazedly, she found Numair, still out cold, beside her. She squinted and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Hearing a loud chirp from outside, she crawled out from under the covers and went to the bedchamber door.

A very irate dragonet was standing outside, scowling up at her guardian, her scales tinged with grey. 

"What's wrong?" Daine asked, slightly alarmed. 

Kitten whistled piercingly and snorted. She waved an imperious claw in the general direction of the hearth, and stalked off. Daine raised an eyebrow and went to investigate.

A scruffy young puppy was curled up on the rug in front of the fire, which Daine assumed Kitten had lit – though the afternoons were intensely warm, the nights and early mornings were still slightly chilly. Hearing her approach, the puppy raised his head and looked up at Daine with big, brown eyes. He stood and loped over to where Daine stood, struck with surprise – it wasn't a puppy; it was a young wolf pup with dappled grey fur.

"Pack-brother," she addressed him. "How did you get in?" The pup clawed at her knees, clamouring to be held. She picked him up and sat down on the couch.

_–Old White sired me; Night Black birthed me,– the pup answered. _–You helped their mortal pups, of whom they are gods. We are hunters, and he who sired you is the Hunter. We are of kin, you and I, and I was sent here to help you.–__

The events of Daine's dream last night came rushing back to her all in one moment, and it occurred to her that she wished she could speak to Numair about it. No wonder Kitten was upset, she thought, being as the son of the First Wolf was here. The badger must have requested his presence, using the help Daine gave the Long Lake Pack as a favour to be reciprocated. "How may I address you?" she asked the wolf pup politely – he was of godly parentage.

_–I am called Silver,– the pup answered._

"You aren't really a pup, are you?" Daine asked curiously. "Meaning no disrespect."

Silver reached up and batted the side of her face. _–No,– he said, __–not really. I was born before all mortal wolves. The Third Wolf, if you would.–_

Daine smiled. "I see." She smiled as she noticed something familiar hanging around Silver's neck. It was a tiny replica of the badger's claw, hanging from a thin, brown leather collar.

_–It binds us together,– Silver explained, seeing what she was looking at. _–I'll always be able to find you, much like the badger can, and no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be able to speak with each other. Range means nothing. It is also supposed to remind me of my responsibility for you. The badger is busy, and he is not of an ideal shape to keep up with you in your travels. I am, though,– _he added, a little smugly._

Daine grinned and scratched the wolf behind his ears. "Thank you for coming here," she told him, "and I daren't say that you'll be able to help me with my new ranges of magic? Lovely," she said enthusiastically when Silver nodded. "I'd hate to flatten myself by accident if I called too hard and toppled a tree down on my head."

.::.

Thanks for all your positive reviews!

Martini, Highflyer, Csporty128, BAHJA, bojanglesbiscuit, chameli-bean, Spice: Thanks for being so supportive, and I'm glad you like it (:

lirealbean: Thanks for the advice – I'll make sure to take it into mind. Maybe I got a little carried away … :: sheepish smile ::

Alanita: :: blushes :: Thank you! And I love Alanna's character – she's different from most and reminds me a little of myself. I'll take into mind what you said, thanks for the tip!

Singing diva: Yes, I hope I get to finish this – I love writing, it's an outlet for the soul. Thanks!

I hope this chapter was worth it – please review; I'd like to know what I can work on. Thanks for reading!


	3. Essentially Elemental and Treasured Frie...

"Daine? Who were you talking to?" Numair called, exiting the bedchamber. "And you left a rock in the bed." He held it in his hand.

Daine laughed. "The badger said you should keep it; apparently, it matches -"

"- the colour of your eyes," Numair finished, chuckling. He came over to the couch Daine was seated on, and collapsed beside her. "What have we here?" he asked curiously, spotting the wolf in Daine's arms. Silver turned to peer at Numair.

"He's the pup of Old White and Night Black – the First Wolf and his mate," Daine explained. "He's called Silver, and he's here to watch me for the badger – which reminds me that I've got to tell you something." Numair listened with interest as she recounted her dream, letting a restless, squirming Silver escape her arms in the middle of her story.

"So, you truly have well-rounded wild magic now," Numair said speculatively, tugging on his long nose. "Show me – call this rock to you." He placed the blue-grey object on the low table in front of the couch, and leaned back on the cushions again.

Daine looked at it, grasping its feel in her mind, and willed it to come to her. It rose and floated gently across several feet of open air, stopped to hover until she stretched out her hand, and dropped neatly into her palm. One of Numair's eyebrows arched delicately as he whistled.

"Does it take any energy to do that?" he asked, keen to learn more.

Daine thought. "I don't know," she said. "I haven't really done anything else besides moving things, and since they're so small, it hasn't been taking that much effort. I just focus on them, and how they feel when I think about them, and do just as the badger said – will them to come to me."

"Will?"

"Well, I wanted the rock to come to me, so I used my mind, and made it."

"How remarkable – so no spells or anything?"

"None. Just my wanting it to do what I wish."

Numair idly tucked stray wisps of his hair back behind his ears as he thought about Daine's newly acquired power. It occurred to him that it was getting quite warm, and he put the fire out with a simple, silently thought spell. Fire, he thought then. "Daine, can you work with fire? The badger said 'Nature' – all things natural. How far does that term go?"

"Fire?" Daine asked. "What do you mean? Should I try and summon flame?"

"Try," Numair suggested. He got up, placed new wood in the hearth, and sat down again. "Will it, like you willed the stone."

Daine stared at the logs in the hearth, and felt the wood in her mind. She knew she could call it to her, but how did she compel it to burn? No decent piece of wood wanted to burn, surely. Burn, damn it! she screamed silently, and smiled ruefully when nothing happened.

-_Cursing at it won't help_,- Silver advised in her mind.

Daine spun around, looking for the wolf, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Where are you? she asked, throwing out her mind-voice.

-_Out in the palace forests_,- Silver said. –_I haven't been here before. Think of fire, the power of flame and its essence. Essentially, what you're doing with wild magic is thinking of the essence of what you are doing. When you heal animals, you're thinking of the essence of repair and mending; when you call stones to you, you're thinking of the essence of the stone and willing it to come to you.-_

"Daine?" Numair tapped her on the shoulder.

Daine shook her head. "Sorry. I was talking to Silver – he's in the palace forests, and he gave me some advice as to how to make the damn thing burn. Can we get some food after this?" she added as an afterthought.

Numair laughed as the wood roared into flames. "Can you put it out?"

-_Dampen the essence_,- Silver told Daine. She obliged and thought of the fire and the copper point that was its core, reached out with her magic, and snuffed it. 

"Amazing," Numair murmured. "This is no Gift, so you must be drawing your power from both nature and yourself. Let's go outside -"

"Numair, please," Daine groaned. "There are some people willing to sacrifice meals for learning, but I'm not one of them."

Numair blinked. "Sorry, sweet. But after lunch?"

Daine smiled. "Of course."

After they'd washed up and changed, they headed down to the mess hall, where a few of their friends were still eating, though most had already left. Onua Chamtong, horsemistress to the Queen's Riders, was as equally fascinated as Numair by Daine's new power. Daine rolled her eyes and talked with Alanna instead, who was not so oriented upon learning.

Numair led Daine by the hand out of the mess hall after they'd eaten, and they headed to the stables to saddle up Cloud, Daine's faithful grey pony, and Spots. The mage intended to ride out to a remote place in the royal forests, away from distraction and immersed in a natural environment, to discover more about Daine's power. The two of them mounted up and rode at a trot into the trees.

You feel different, Cloud told Daine. 

"I am different," Daine said.

Outside, you are two-legger. Inside, you are People. And now, you encompass something more, something greater. What happened? Cloud asked curiously.

"The badger – and my ma, and my da, and other gods – they gave me something. I'm bonded to all Nature now, not just the People," Daine explained.

And the stork-man is going to teach you how to use it?

"Yes," Daine said, slightly sorrowfully. It was a beautiful day, not as hot as the day before, and she wished she had the afternoon to herself and Numair without the intervention of new powers.

"What did she say?" Numair asked.

"That I'm two-legger, People, and something greater also," Daine replied. "She sensed it in me. I hope the rest of the People won't notice it – if they think I'm something other than what I was, it might scare them. Oh," she said, when Cloud told her they wouldn't. "Cloud says only those who've known me for a long time will sense it."

"This is very unique," Numair informed Daine. "I've never heard of this happening before. Plant magic and wild magic are separate from each other, and the fact that you can work fire – that is outstanding. This looks like a good place to stop," he noted, and halted Spots. "Besides, I'm sore."

They'd reached a moderate sized clearing. Daine chuckled and dismounted after Numair. Their mounts took to tasting some of the forest foliage as Daine settled on the ground.

"I'm going to do what we did by the undine's pool, if you remember," Numair said. "Just look around." He stood behind her and placed his fingers at her temples.

Daine's vision bloomed in copper flame. Tendrils of wild magic infused everything around her. As she looked more closely, she saw that Spots and Cloud's fire had a slight golden tinge, as her own wellspring of magic did, while the fire of foliage had a slight green undertone. Rocks were greyish, and the earth was brown. She held up her hand in front of her face, and saw that her copper magic was now interwoven with the colours of everything around her. 

Suddenly, silver light erupted in front of her, and the wolf pup appeared. His fire was pure gold, with no trace of copper. –_Pretty, isn't it?- He spoke in mind-voice, as always, as it was the only way animal gods could speak here; in the Divine Realms, they possessed their own voices._

"Very," Daine and Numair said at the same time, and smiled.

"Why are you golden?" Daine asked Silver.

-_Because I'm of godly descent – actually, some wolves know my name and hail me as a protector of their pups. I am called Swift Silver, but it's a mouthful of words and hardly true. My da always says I'm lazy_.- His tongue lolled out of his mouth in a silent wolf grin.

Numair removed his hands as Daine blinked, and was returned to her regular vision. He sat down beside her and retied the thong holding his hair back, as it was falling out.

"Silver, what else can she do?" Numair asked the wolf.

-_What are the fundamentals of Nature, mage-man?-_ Silver asked him, much as a teacher would ask his student. –_What comprises Nature herself at her core?-_ Tail wagging, he climbed into Daine's lap and allowed her to scratch him.

Numair's eyes lit up. "The elements!" he exclaimed. "Of course! Fire, water, earth, and air – Daine, you could control all of it."

-_Very good_,- Silver congratulated him.

Water, is it? Cloud asked Daine. Make some; I wouldn't mind. Spots nickered his assent.

"Can I do that?" Daine asked Silver.

"Do what?" Numair enquired.

"Cloud requested water, and told me to make it," Daine explained.

-_Of course you can do that_,- Silver said. -_Remember to think of the essence of water. Liquid, cool and clear, flowing.-_

Daine thought hard, and created a large pool of water on the surface of the earth, which just as quickly disappeared as it had appeared, soaked into the ground.

A pond requires a depression, Cloud advised Daine, who frowned.

"Essence of earth?" she asked Silver.

-_Foundation. Solidity, fundamentalism. In a way, the earth is essence_,- Silver mused. –_Will it to cave in for you – it is but earth, and you can command it_.-

I want it to cave, Daine thought. She pushed it with her mind, and a rounded hole formed in the ground a foot in front of her, perhaps fifteen feet wide and sides that gently sloped down eight feet deep.

"It's still going to soak into the ground," Daine pointed out.

"Stone," Numair said thoughtfully.

-_Stone_,- Silver told her, -_and sand. Create them_.-

Daine sighed. She thought of stone and rock, toughness and strength, and of sand, fine grains, the result of erosion. Shapes in the depression she'd made appeared, shimmered coppery-grey and tan, and solidified. The bottom and sides of the pit were now made of sand, not dirt, and smooth pebbles and large rocks were embedded in it. Daine surveyed her work, smiled, and thought once more of water. Copper fire, tinged blue, filled the depression, and coalesced into clear, sparkling water.

It's sweet, Spots commented, trotting over and tasting it. 

Very, Cloud agreed. It's good. Congratulations, she said, before quenching her thirst.

Silver scampered out of Daine's lap and tried it himself. –_That's very good water you've made, Daine,-_ he said amusedly. –_Unique flavour_.-

"You just – made – that water from nothing," Numair said, blinking. "Did that cost you any strength?"

-_Mage-man, she is now using only an extremely small part of her strength when it comes to wild magic_,- Silver told him.

"Then where does the rest of it come from?" Daine asked.

-_You draw upon your parents, some animal gods, and Nature herself,-_ Silver explained. -_Nature has an incredible amount of energy to offer, but only those with wild magic may harness it. If you take too much from it though, things will die. Flora and fauna alike have reserves of energy – you saw it yourself in Carthak, when you drew upon the power of the rats to awaken the dinosaurs. You may use some of it, but in using too much, you will rob something alive of its life energy. Mortal flora may not be aware, but the People are. Dead forests are not extremely desirable either, mind you.-_

"Does she draw upon this energy from the world?" Numair wondered. "Or is it simply from the general vicinity of plants and animals?"

-_The world_,- Silver answered, -_but not as you were thinking, as simply taking energy from a tree halfway round the globe, for example. All things natural have energy, and it is drawn from the same source in the Divine Realms. She is drawing from that source also_.-

"How much can she do then?" Numair demanded, awed.

-_Much_,- Silver said. –_However, Daine, if you try to do something too great, you will die. Some of what one would like to do would not be possible without divine power – that is, power from the gods. If you attempt, for example, to move a mountain by commanding the earth, you will not only decimate forests and kill their inhabitants by drawing upon their life forces, but you will perish yourself, being as a large amount of divine power will have been channelled through your body, which happens to be incapable to withstanding it._-

"Odd's bobs," Daine said curtly. "It's a lovely day, and I won't do anything ridiculous such as move great piles of rock and stone a couple hundred kilometres, so I won't be dying. I refuse to learn anything more for the moment," she told Numair and Silver promptly. She catapulted herself into the water, splashing everyone. "I can get rid of water if I can make it, right?" she asked Silver when she surfaced, treading water. "As in dry myself?"

-_Good application of problem-solving skills_,- Silver said dryly, and jumped in for a swim himself, while Numair remained sitting, thinking about what else Daine could do.

-_Catch me if you can_,- Silver said to Daine, and dove under the surface.

Daine followed suit, and swam around after the incredibly quick wolf, who seemed to have been named 'Swift Silver' for a reason after all, no matter what his da said. The water was crystal clear, pleasantly chilly, and a welcome counterpoint to the hot air of the summer day, giving Daine renewed energy. But try as she might, she couldn't catch the wolf, and felt her lungs aching for air. She swam back up to the surface and took in a deep breath. Silver surfaced beside her, paddling.

"That isn't fair," Daine protested. "You don't have to breathe as often as I do!"

-_Really_,- Silver said quizzically. –_I _don't suppose you've tried breathing underwater before?_-_

Daine's eyes widened, and she dove under again. Steeling herself for doing something unnatural to a human, she exhaled, bubbles floating up to the surface, and inhaled. She didn't choke as she expected, but took water into her lungs. When she exhaled, water came spewing out of her mouth, but the oxygen remained in her body. Amazed, she floated to the surface.

"Numair!" she shouted with glee. "I can breathe – underwater!" He'd remained sitting on the ground, watching his love and the wolf play, and smiled. "Come for a swim, won't you?"

Numair shook his head. "I'll pass, thank you."

"Sorry, no such thing," Daine shot back. She took hold of his hand, and dragged him into the water, submerging him.

"Daine!" he spluttered, when she let him come up for air. "That was highly uncharitable of you."

She laughed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely. "Will you ever forgive me?" she murmured between kisses.

Numair pulled her tightly to him and kissed his way up her neck, to her eyelids and cheeks and lips again. "Maybe," he said, the heat coursing through both their veins making him shiver.

Daine smiled against his lips before pulling back and looking into his dark eyes. "I love you," she said softly. "More than anything."

"I love you too, magelet," Numair said tenderly, running his hands through her wet hair, "but if you kiss me again in the water, we'll both sink for not thinking about floating, and I'm not sure you're a magelet anymore."

Daine stuck her tongue out at him; he kissed it and she giggled. "I'm still smaller than you, and you're a mage, so I'm still a magelet," she told him.

"True," Numair agreed, hauling himself and Daine out of the water. "Do you think you could dry us now?"

She thought about the water disappearing, and heat drying it away. In seconds, it was impossible to discern that either of them had been wet in the first place. "How does a walk round the forest sound before we go back for supper?" she proposed.

"Let's," Numair concurred, looking for Spots. "Where did the horses go?" 

Daine frowned, and searched for them with her magic. She found that they were already halfway back to the stables, Silver with them.

-_It was getting too friendly between you two for us_,- Silver told her when she asked.

She laughed and conveyed his words to Numair. Hand in hand, they walked slowly back to the palace, stealing kisses along the way and arriving just as the supper bell rang.

.::.

"I don't believe it," Alanna said flatly. "So she can call up fire, make water, work the elements, converse with animals, change into any creature she likes? The Goddess' cat!" she exclaimed, when Daine nodded.

"I don't know how far it goes though," Numair said. "From the looks of it though, it seems it goes a long way."

-_Tell the mage-man that I said 'all things natural', but remind him about the impossibilities of doing things such as moving mountains_.- Silver's voice sounded in Daine's head, though she didn't know where he was. She told Numair what he had said.

Alanna whistled. "So your power now could best the greatest of us, and you're better at archery than I am," she told Daine. "But I can still beat you with the sword." She grinned.

Daine smiled. "Of course, Lioness. You're legendary. And besides, I haven't learned to use my power yet."

"The wolf you spoke of knows how," Raoul pointed out. "It won't be long. What with the badger saying you needed protection – you could protect the entire kingdom with something like you've got." Battles the kingdom had lost before flashed through his mind, and he imagined how a natural ally could have helped them – torrents of water, earthquakes, ditches suddenly appearing from no apparent source of magic under enemy troops, strong gusts of wind toppling enemy boats, floods, fire in the enemy camps - the list was endless, and the number of human lives that could have been saved was monumental.

Daine frowned. "I don't know, Raoul. I don't think the power was given to me to topple over the enemy, or for mass destruction, unless absolutely necessary."

"She's right," Buri agreed. "No gods would give her something like that with which to conquer the world."

"I've never heard of this before," Jonathan remarked.

"Neither have any of us," Numair said. "I'm going down to the library – anyone coming?"

"Wait," Daine interjected. Silver, she called silently. Has anyone ever been given this before? Is it in the books anywhere? "Don't bother looking," she said to Numair once the wolf had replied. "It's never happened to anyone before – Silver says so."

"Well," Alanna said, "that's the end of that."

Thayet rose. "I'm off to check on my gown for the ball the day after tomorrow," she announced. "Since the announcement today went smoothly, all of us comprising the delegation to Carthak must be present at the ball," she added, when Daine winced. "It would look bad otherwise."

"And I've got things to look after," Jonathan said mournfully. "Piles of things. Good night," he said, and left the room following his wife. Raoul and Buri followed suit, leaving Alanna behind with Daine and Numair, once more in the main room of their suite.

"Could you show me?" Alanna asked Daine interestedly. "Put out the fire, for example."

Daine obliged and snuffed it, and lit it again when Alanna asked her to. Disbelievingly, the Lioness requested it to be snuffed out again, only this time by air, which Daine hadn't tried yet, but she succeeded. She lit the fire again as they were immersed in darkness – the sun had set – only to douse it with water, which she created, relight it, and repeat the process with a mound of earth. Bored of the experiments that he'd already assumed would be successful, Numair retired to bed early, with a quick kiss to Daine's cheek. Once the door to the bedchamber was closed, Alanna stood and took Numair's place beside Daine.

"Took long enough for him to leave," the Lioness remarked.

"You wanted him to?" Daine asked, bewildered.

"Quite." Alanna flicked her fingers in four directions, and a shield of purple magic sprung up and surrounded her and Daine – a ward against listening spells. "So tell me, Daine. Are you two alright?"

Daine's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You and Numair. After all this time, and you haven't gotten married – is this going the way you want it to be?"

"It's not that he hasn't proposed," Daine said quietly. "It's that – well – we haven't been together for the past year - and -"

"And?" Alanna prompted.

"Sometimes I don't know, Alanna. I mean, I love him more than life itself, but his history, and all those ladies fawning over him all the time – and he hasn't bed -" Daine's lips clamped shut as she turned scarlet.

"He hasn't?" Alanna said incredulously. "I always thought you were sleeping together."

"Sleeping in the same bed, sure," Daine muttered.

"He loves you very much," Alanna told her. "Don't ever have doubts about it – he's completely besotted; you can tell by the look on his face, and I've known him for a very long time."

"How did you know?" Daine asked curiously. "We just had one of those awkward moments last night."

"I didn't," Alanna said. "I just wanted to check up on you two – I care about you very much, and if you ever need anything, I'm always here."

Impulsively, Daine hugged the Lioness. "Thank you so much – you don't know how much that means to me."

Alanna smiled. "Take care of yourself, Wildmage, and remember even when you can't, there will always be a good man who will kiss you, call you magelet, and wait on you for the rest of your life."

Daine laughed. "I don't think I'd fair fancy that."

Alanna rose. "Good night, Daine," she said, making the ward vanish with a flick of her hand. She let herself out, closing the door behind her.

Daine sighed, sitting alone for a moment. Hearing a scuttling sound at her feet, she looked down and saw Kitten, who clambered up onto the couch and settled in Daine's lap.

"Love's complicated, isn't it, Kit?" Daine murmured softly to the dragonet, who let out a sympathetic chirp. "It's fair wondrous, of course, but I don't know what I'm feeling anymore and its hard." 

Kitten reached up and pressed her snout against Daine's cheek – a dragon kiss, Daine thought – and scampered away. Seconds later, silvery fire bloomed in Daine's lap – Kitten must have known he was coming, as she hadn't taken a liking to the wolf yet.

-_Why don't you go to bed?-_ Silver asked her. –_You aren't accomplishing anything here, only moping, which isn't any good for you anyway_.-

"Alright," Daine conceded. "Good night, Silver." She hugged him to her chest before he disappeared again.

Rising, Daine put out the fire with a thought, washed up, and entered the bedchamber. Numair was sleeping already, his even breathing the only sound in the room. She undressed to breast band and loincloth, and donned one of Numair's huge shirts, something she'd taken to wearing at night. Crawling under the covers, she kissed Numair's long nose. He subconsciously registered she was there, and pulled her into the circle of his arms before being still again, his cheek against hers. A slight smile played across Daine's lips as she slipped into peaceful sleep, thinking of drowning the prophetic spidren in torrents of rushing water. That he wouldn't be scaring her then, floating lifelessly in a fast-flowing river, was her last conscious thought.

.::.

Whew, two chapters today. Definitely a slower section of the story, but I wanted to emphasize the broadness of Daine's power and the potential usage of it. Besides, I like Silver (: Humour the girl writing it alright? :: grin ::

Martini: Two chapters in a day! Is that soon enough for you? :: big smile ::

Amanda: Aw thanks; I'm glad you like it and I like Silver too (:

spice: Plot! Things won't get moving here until at least the chapter after next, because the next one is about fluff, love, balls, and mush. The one after should be Carthak, though. Thank you!

Green Eyed Lady: I hope there's a real true plot! Like I said, the chapter after next. Thank you, I'll remember the thing about the characters. 

Thanks for reading guys! Keep reviewing (:


	4. The Dress, the Ball, and the Seer

A loud bang and a bone-piercing shriek interrupted their kiss as fateful lightning struck an unlucky tree. Daine, startled, tore away from Numair and stared at the very upset Kitten, standing in the middle of the bedchamber threshold. She'd thrown the door open with a magical trill, and now rapidly scolded her guardian. Flushed with heat and frustrated with the intrusion, Daine groaned with all impatience.  
  
"Go away, Kit," she pleaded, propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
The little dragon rose up on her haunches and produced a particularly high trill that both irritated and hurt.  
  
"What does she want?" Numair asked edgily.  
  
"I don't know!" Daine slumped back down to the bed and snuggled up close to Numair, throwing an arm over his chest. "She'll go away eventually, won't she?" She looked up and smiled contentedly as he caressed her lips with his again.  
  
Kitten let of a series of clicks and chirps most emphatically before slamming the door shut again with a final, demanding whistle. Seconds later, a knock sounded on the bedchamber door. Startled yet again, Daine threw the covers back madly and leapt out of bed. She seized the doorknob and yanked, about to severely chide an impudent dragonet.  
  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
It was Thayet who stood there, a tad tentative and cringing. She looked past Daine, clad only in her underclothes and Numair's shirt, at Numair, who was naked to the waist and slowly turning red. Daine's eyes widened as she blushed, turning a deeper shade of red than she already was.  
  
"Ah - Thayet," she stammered. "I hadn't realized you were here - we'll - uh - get dressed then." Daine laughed nervously and promptly shut the door in the queen's face.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Numair said resentfully. He sat up in bed and brushed his hair back from his face. "I'll take that shirt from you then, and you can get one of your own?"  
  
Daine shrugged, pulled the shirt off, and threw it to him. Numair's breath caught in his throat as he watched her lovely form turn around, slipping on an appropriate sized shirt and breeches of her own.  
  
"Yes?" Daine raised an eyebrow, looking at Numair quizzically. "Was there something?"  
  
"Sort of," Numair said blandly. "Come here." He held out his hand to her.  
  
Daine obliged and placed her hand in his, only to be pulled back into bed and kissed thoroughly. "Numair," she protested, "if you don't stop - it's the queen out there." Her words were feeble, and easily smothered by another firm kiss. "Numair!" Daine said finally, and forced herself to roll out of bed. "Get dressed, and come out." She left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry, Daine," Thayet said sheepishly, sitting on a chair by the table in the centre of the main room. "I knocked, and Kitten let me in, but you weren't there. She kind of scampered to your bedchamber door, and flung it open and everything, so I stayed on the couch. Then she came back, chattering like she was angry - she kind of whistled at the door again, and opened it. Tkaa was there. He told me that I'd best get you out of bed myself, based on what Kitten said, and left with her. I didn't know you were - um - occupied."  
  
Daine laughed. "And I'm sorry for being - occupied, I suppose." She blushed. "Well - can I do something for you?"  
  
Thayet grinned. "Actually, you can. Let's go down and get some lunch - you're a late riser - then I'd like to let you meet someone, and then later tonight we'll go to the meeting."  
  
"Meeting? What meeting?" Daine frowned.  
  
"A special one. You can tell Numair that he needn't get out of bed if he wouldn't like to - it doesn't concern him."  
  
Daine shrugged. "Okay." She informed Numair, still in bed, who greeted the news with much happiness and wished her a good morning, or, as he pointed out truthfully, afternoon. Scowling, Daine turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Numair said suddenly.  
  
"Was there another something?" Daine smiled.  
  
"Well, you know, the ball tonight?"  
  
Curses, Daine thought. I forgot about that bloody Chaotic wreck. "Yes?"  
  
"I was uh - kind of assuming that we'd be going together, but I never really asked you, and since we're well - you know, I thought maybe I should ask." He looked suddenly uneasy.  
  
Daine burst out in laughter. "Of course I'll be going with you!" She shook her head. "Who else would I be going with? Goddess bless, Numair!" She kissed his cheek lovingly as he grinned awkwardly before she left.  
  
"He had to ask if he could go to the ball with you?" Thayet looked at Daine incredulously as they exited the suite.  
  
"Of course he didn't have to - don't know what got into him," Daine replied confusedly.  
  
"Men are different creatures," Thayet said sensibly as they entered the mess hall.  
  
.::.  
  
"Who did you want me to meet?" Daine asked Thayet curiously. They'd eaten lunch, and the queen had led her from the table quickly. "Are we going down to the stables?"  
  
Thayet smiled and nodded. When they reached the stables, Daine bid good afternoon to Stefan Groomsman, a stable hand with wild magic, before following Thayet down the long line of stabled horses, saying hello silently to all the horses greeting her.  
  
At the end of the aisle, Thayet stopped. "This," she told Daine, "is Prince."  
  
A gelding, perhaps the same size as Spots, nickered softly at Daine. He was bigger than Cloud, certainly, and was a deep chestnut brown, with white socks and star.  
  
You are like the other one, Prince said. Two-legger, yet People.  
  
"I am People," Daine said, blowing into the gelding's nostrils to teach him her scent. "I am to work with you - wait - I am, right, Thayet?"  
  
The queen grinned. "Your Cloud is noticeably smaller than our mounts, and when we ride south before boarding the ship to Carthak, we'll be under considerable scrutiny as a royal delegation, particularly since Jonathan and I will be present. We took the liberty of finding you a more suitable mount, and relocated Cloud to the next stall here so they could get acquainted with each other."  
  
Cloud? Daine asked silently. What do you think of this?  
  
The mare snorted. I won't like being apart from you, and I know I'm strong enough to take you anywhere myself, but the queen is quite correct in that I am smaller. She's right, Cloud said. Take Prince. I rather like him myself.  
  
I like her too, Prince said. The three of us will get along.  
  
Daine patted the gelding and mare on their necks. "Thank you, Thayet. They like each other, and Cloud's fine with everything."  
  
Thayet beamed. "Lovely - now, I estimate it to be late afternoon, and in such case, I'd like to practise some archery. Coming?"  
  
Daine shrugged. "Sure." She bid farewell to the horses, and followed the queen out of the stables.  
  
.::.  
  
"You didn't tell me this would be a ball meeting!" Daine fumed vehemently.  
  
"You never really pushed the issue," Thayet said innocently.  
  
Following archery and an early supper, Thayet had reminded Daine of the 'meeting' she had to attend, and dragged her up to Alanna's quarters.  
  
"Now that we're all here, though at some people's expenses -" Alanna smirked. "- I expect we can start what we came here for." She shared a grin with Onua and Buri.  
  
"What?" Daine asked, a little put out.  
  
They all smiled, which unnerved her slightly.  
  
"Why, to get you ready for the ball tonight," Onua said smugly, and by a mix of brute force and threats, the four women managed to convey the struggling girl to the bath in Alanna's rooms.  
  
Twenty minutes later, with everyone much too wet for their liking, Buri wrestled a dripping Daine to a chair in the main room of Alanna's suite. Daine wrinkled her nose - she smelled like sweet oils and perfumes; some concoction had been worked throughout her hair to make that vigorously fragrant as well.  
  
Buri clucked her tongue. "You've spent the past two days mastering your new powers of Nature, haven't you? Do us all a favour and get rid of the water, won't you?" she asked Daine.  
  
She scowled and thought hard, and everyone's clothes were suddenly dry, as was her hair and body. "Now what?" she asked agonizingly.  
  
"Hair time," Thayet announced.  
  
Alanna flicked her fingers, and suddenly a dressing table with a mirror appeared in front of Daine, complete with an array of combs, pins, nets, and jewels. Daine groaned miserably as Thayet pulled and twisted her smoky brown curls, causing slight discomfort and internal emotional pain as she looked into the mirror and saw herself, wrapped only in a towel, with the queen of Tortall working mousse into her scalp. Cursed, cursed dismal balls, she thought. Dismal wasn't even a word for it. Daine sighed, resigned to her fate.  
  
While Daine sat, undergoing what she thought was torture, the other ladies laughed, talked, had their turns in the bath, did their hair, and put on face paint. Alanna took over the intricacies of working jewels into Daine's hair when Thayet had to wash up herself.  
  
"All done," Alanna declared, when she'd finished with Daine's hair. She snapped her fingers, and the mirror on the magical dressing table vanished, much to Daine's dislike - she'd wanted to see what she looked like, as she'd been looking down. "No peeking until after," the Lioness said firmly. "Now stick out your hands."  
  
Daine placed her hands on the table, and Alanna stared. "I know," Daine said, "my nails are a mess."  
  
"Nothing that can't be fixed, dear," Alanna said brightly. "Look here."  
  
Daine blinked, and missed whatever the Lioness had done. But when she looked again, she was awed. Her hands were free of grit, and her nails had somehow grown a quarter of an inch, painted glossily clear, and filed to perfect, ladylike shapes. "What did you do?" she asked Alanna, awed.  
  
Alanna paid no attention, and rummaged in one of the dressing table drawers for something. "Here we go," she said when she found it. "Hand cream - have some." She unscrewed the lid of a jar and held it out to Daine, who took some and rubbed it into her skin doubtfully.  
  
Abruptly, her hands began to tingle. She raised her eyebrows wonderingly. "What's it doing?" Daine asked.  
  
Alanna smiled. "Feel your palms and fingertips now."  
  
Daine complied, and found something extraordinary - all her calluses had softened, and on closer observation, she saw that her hands resembled those of a court lady.  
  
"The roughness will come back tomorrow, of course," Alanna told her, "but if you keep using it, it'll go away. I doubt you want that though, being the working girl you are."  
  
Daine nodded hurriedly. "It's nice to have pretty hands for court functions - thank you, Alanna," she said gratefully.  
  
Thayet came rushing back in a flurry of distress. "Daine," she pleaded, "I've gotten the dress I'm going to wear wet - I don't suppose you could dry it?" She held out a mass of soaking gold fabric.  
  
Smiling, Daine evaporated the water, leaving the dress dry.  
  
"Thank you so much," Thayet burst, and bustled away.  
  
"What a beautiful young lady we have here!" Onua exclaimed. She was the first of all to finish preparing for the ball, and was lovely in a deep maroon.  
  
"And isn't she?" Buri added, beaming. She was ready too, in scarlet. It occurred to Daine that she looked very pretty - perhaps Raoul wouldn't dread the ball so much once he'd seen her.  
  
Alanna headed off to change as Thayet returned, dressed in gold, with a gown of sky blue draped over her arm. Daine noted that it was only slightly darker than the horrendous creation she'd tried on a few days ago.  
  
"This is your dress, Daine," Thayet said grandly, and handed the garment to her.  
  
"Go on," Alanna said as she returned in lavender. "My bedchamber's right over there; you can use it to change."  
  
Daine nodded and went into the room. She stripped and donned the blue dress, pulling it up. Complex messes of laces at the front and back were too much for her, so she took her clothes and went back to the other ladies, requesting help. Alanna deftly did up the back while Thayet worked on the front, and between them, they finished in a minute. Daine thanked them and tried to pull the bodice of the gown up higher, as she hadn't put it on properly, to discover that, as a matter of fact, was as high as the gown went, and shrieked.  
  
"Oh gods, no, I am not wearing this!" Daine yelped.  
  
Daine really couldn't see much of a difference between this dress and the other one. They were both strapless with daring low necklines, but this one had sparkly beads and embroidery at the hem of the skirts, laces on the bodice, and even more complicated designs that must have tied someone's fingers in knots. Damn whoever made this dress, she thought furiously.  
  
"Daine, you look lovely," Onua said. "You are wearing it." She held the silver and sapphire necklace and bracelets that went with the other dress in her hands; she stepped over to Daine and fastened them around her neck and wrists.  
  
"Agreed," Buri said firmly.  
  
"I don't see you four wearing anything like this!" Daine said, outraged.  
  
"I don't see how that matters," Alanna said loftily, her eyes dancing. She waved at Daine's face, magically accenting her features with face paint, and smiled agreeably. Then she frowned. "You haven't got any earrings." Suddenly, sapphire drops appeared in her hand, and she put them through Daine's ears, satisfied.  
  
"Monstrous court lady attire," Daine grumbled.  
  
"We were all set on the other blue one," Thayet explained, "but Numair had already seen you wearing it, much to our disappointment. So we picked this one - and you'll wear it of course." She looked at Daine and grinned.  
  
Daine sunk down into a spare chair, her skirts flouncing. "Alright, you win," she said, a tad huffily.  
  
"Oh Daine, you saw the way Numair looked at you when he came in, don't you remember?" Thayet reminded her slyly.  
  
"Is this for him?" Daine asked resentfully.  
  
Onua shrugged. "Don't see why not," she said.  
  
The door crashed open and closed again, alarming the group. A sky blue blur streaked across the ground and hopped into Daine's lap. Kitten was looking very bright and earnest, and she pressed her snout against her guardian's cheek in cheerful greeting, chattering happily. Surprised, Daine hugged the dragonet tightly - Kitten had been a little indignant as of late, and the show of affection was welcome.  
  
"No, no!" Buri said wildly, and dragged Kitten off of Daine. "Look now, you'll get her hair and dress all roughed up." She gestured at stray locks of Daine's hair and a slight wrinkle in her skirts.  
  
Kitten hopped to the ground from Buri's arms, unimpressed, and rolled her eyes. She trilled imperiously, and the misplaced curls wound themselves back into their places while wrinkles disappeared.  
  
"Isn't that remarkable," Alanna said, smiling. "You're welcome to stay here whenever you like, Kitten, what with talent like that."  
  
Kitten chirped happily and nodded as a bell rang, its sound echoing throughout the palace.  
  
"Already?" Thayet exclaimed. "I've got to find Jonathan. Wait - Daine, look at yourself before I go; I want to know what you think."  
  
Alanna flicked her fingers and a full length mirror appeared out of thin air. Daine stepped over to it and peered at herself, shocked. She was lovely - she was beautiful. Her hair was done up in a twist, curls left out artfully and dangling about her head. Rouge made her cheekbones prominent, and her lips were stained a rosy pink. Her eyes had been emphasized with colour, and her gown, though revealing, was incredibly elegant - Daine had to admit it. Her jaw dropped open, and she couldn't find words to say.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," Thayet reassured her. "You look divine. I'll see you all later, then," she said quickly, and dashed out of the room, hoisting her skirts a little higher so she could run.  
  
"You forgot your slippers," Buri said mockingly, and presented a little blue pair to Daine, who traded them for her boots.  
  
"Thank you," Daine said finally, when she was finished with the footwear. "It's splendid."  
  
"We know," Onua said, and laughed. "You don't have to thank us."  
  
Kitten chortled from the floor and chirruped gaily before whistling the door open so she could leave.  
  
"Well, now we wait," Alanna said, and flopped down into a chair herself. Buri and Onua sat down in chairs of their own. The lady knight waved nonchalantly and the dressing table and mirror disappeared.  
  
"For what?" Daine asked.  
  
Buri and Onua snorted. "Dates," Buri explained.  
  
"Oh, right," Daine said, and laughed at her folly.  
  
A loud bang sounded at the door after a few minutes of idle chatter. "Must be them," Onua said, as another giant peal of a bell rang throughout the building. "Oh look, the ball's started already - Jonathan and Thayet already entered. Pity." She rose and opened the door, to reveal four distressed men, elegant in doublets and hose.  
  
"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Baron George of Pirate's Swoop exploded. "I come all the way from the barony and leave the children to find my wife, only I can't." He opened his mouth to say more, but gaped at his wife instead as the four women rose from their seats. "You look - enchanting, m'lady. And lass, look at ye!" he exclaimed, looking at Daine.  
  
"Yes, yes, look at 'ye'," Numair breathed. He rushed in and took Daine's hand, raising it to his lips as she blushed charmingly. "You're gorgeous," he told her, heat in his voice and eyes as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "And you smell good," he added, laughing with Daine.  
  
Daine curtseyed and took the offered arm as Buri took Raoul's and surprisingly, Onua took Harailt of Aili's, dean of the royal university. George had already swept Alanna out of the room, and the others followed them, closing the door. Numair pulled Daine back for a moment and kissed her swiftly in the hall, hands roaming over her back, left bare by the dress.  
  
"You know," he said, gasping when they separated, "we don't have to go to the damn ball if you don't want to."  
  
Daine, too, had other ideas on her mind, but they were unacceptable. "No, we have to," she reminded him reluctantly. "Remember, it will look bad if we aren't present, as we are part of the delegation."  
  
Numair sighed. "Right," he said. "Did I get any of that stuff from you on me?"  
  
Daine giggled - his lips had turned a little pink. He performed a scouring charm that efficiently washed it away, and offered her his arm once more as they made their way down to the ballroom. The herald looked at them and nodded curtly before opening the doors.  
  
"Master Numair Salmalín and Lady Veralidaine Sarrasri!" he announced as they entered.  
  
The ballroom was full of dancing couples; the current dance was that of a Gallan waltz. Daine held her skirts out, as was proper, and caught Thayet's eye, smiling. She was at the front of the room, greeting people as she was the queen of Tortall, and waved back, winking.  
  
Numair and Daine walked around the room, arm in arm, greeting those present whom they knew. Daine was pleasantly surprised to see Maura of Dunlath, come out all this way to attend the ball. When they'd finished talking, a slow piece from Tusaine began, and Numair bowed.  
  
"A dance, my sweet?" he asked Daine.  
  
"Why, Numair," Daine said sweetly, "with all the air of a gentleman, such that you're normally lacking, how could I say no?" She took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.  
  
"Scoff not, fair maiden," Numair said, drawing her close and placing his hand just so on her waist. "I've already won your heart, and that is no small feat." He smiled his special smile at her, one that she knew was reserved solely for her and no other. His eyes were full of love, and as she smiled back, her heart throbbed with longing for him.  
  
"True," she said softly, "but I let you win."  
  
They danced a few more times, until Daine tired, the wretched slippers taking their toll on her feet. She hobbled to the side of the room and sat in a plush velvet chair, sighing with relief.  
  
"Are you alright?" Numair asked concernedly.  
  
"I'll be fine," Daine said good-naturedly.  
  
"Master Salmalín? It is Master Salmalín!" The owner of the ringing, feminine, flirtatious voice came into view.  
  
"Yolande of Storm Hill!" Numair exclaimed delightedly. "How are you, my dear - it's been ever so long." They exchanged kisses on cheeks familiarly.  
  
"And hasn't it!" Yolande agreed. She was buxom, blonde, and pretty, but aloofness marred her features. "I want you to meet somebody, Numair!"  
  
Numair met Daine's eyes for a moment, and she waved him off. He followed Yolande to a group of young women, who heralded his arrival by smiling, batting their eyelashes, and touching him with well placed hands.  
  
It made Daine sick to look at them. He's mine, she thought fiercely, mine. No, another side of her said, it's protocol for him to be entertaining guests, and you shouldn't be so jealous like that. You aren't married, after all.  
  
Marriage. The word struck harshly as she stared at it in her mind. Married - what would that be like? Numair, her love, her husband. Husband. That sounded so alien, so unfamiliar and of worlds yet unfound. She watched the way he was grinning and talking, the look in his eyes so alive. Those women were university-educated, as Daine never was, beautiful, and on Numair's standard of intelligent talk. They were older, more mature - Daine felt like a child suddenly, a child out of place in an adult's sphere of dominance.  
  
"Veralidaine Sarrasri."  
  
Daine turned and looked at the woman who had seated herself in the chair across from her at the table at which she was sitting. She was young, only slightly older than Daine, but her soft blue eyes seemed to hold wisdom and infinite knowledge. Her waist-length, perfectly straight hair was pale blonde and left down, a jewelled band holding it back from her face, and she was dressed in a simple, yet elegant gown in a very light pink. Her visage was alabaster, fair and serene; she had high cheekbones and looked to Daine to be angelic - she was pretty, but in an unearthly, individualistic way.  
  
"Have we met?" Daine enquired politely.  
  
"No," the woman said, "we have not. I am Lisette of Whitecross, from the northern reaches of Tortall." She spoke Common with a faint accent and with an aristocratic turn of the tongue that bespoke her nobility, her formal speech rising and falling in cadences.  
  
"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Daine said graciously, nodding in acknowledgement. "I am Veralidaine Sarrasri - though you already knew that."  
  
Lisette smiled faintly then, but not enough to ruin her composure. "My mother came from a village not far from Snowsdale, you know."  
  
"Snowsdale? How did you know I would recognize the name?" Daine was surprised.  
  
Lisette tilted her head slightly. "I am a seer," she said simply, "not only of the future, but of the past as well." That explained the knowing look she had. Daine's eyes widened as she went on. "I see also into the minds of others; some are easier than most to read. You are troubled."  
  
Daine nodded. "That's fair wonderful, the gift you have," she remarked.  
  
"Gift sometimes it may not be," Lisette said quietly. "There are some things one would rather not know, of which knowledge then becomes forced."  
  
"I understand," Daine said gently, "and I'm sorry."  
  
"One must not be sorry for what one cannot help. But I wish to help you, Veralidaine," Lisette offered.  
  
"Please, just Daine."  
  
"Daine, then. I feel I can help you - I feel also your emotions."  
  
"What emotions?"  
  
"The mage." Lisette looked in Numair's general direction. "You love him, but you are uncertain as to whether he loves you or not. Fourteen years is a wide breach, and you are unsure. Look at how they fawn now, you think, those court ladies. I am a child. They are women. Is that not correct?" It was more of a challenge than a question.  
  
Daine nodded mutely. "Easy to read seems like an understatement."  
  
"Hardly," Lisette protested. "That is the only thing I can see. It is at the forefront of your mind; it is the one thing you think about. That is why I can see it - it called to me, from the other side of the room, your soul in distress. If you wish, I offer you his thoughts."  
  
"His thoughts?" Daine murmured. Dear gods - what she would give to hear what he thought. But did she want to know how much he loved the court ladies?  
  
Lisette stretched a hand out across the table. "I also offer you my companionship," she said softly. "My mother died also by the hands of raiders on an afternoon ride we shared, shielding my body from arrows as I escaped, and I too never knew my father. He ran away with another woman. No one knew him for who he was, as he was secluded, aside from the fact that he was the master of Whitecross; following my mother's death when I was seven, I was raised by my brother. Like the wolf Silver, you and I are of kin. You live in a world of men and women, all with their own problems. But we are close of age; you are eighteen, and I but one year older. Let me help you," she urged.  
  
Daine looked at Lisette with new understanding. She spoke with wisdom - what awful things had she seen in her life, by reading the lives of others? Looking into her eyes, Daine saw compassion and true caring, and knew at once that her intentions were pure.  
  
"Thank you, Lisette." Daine smiled. "It means a lot." She paused, not quite ready to talk about her offer for help yet, and saw understanding of her reluctance in the seer's eyes. "So, what brings you down here?" Daine asked amiably.  
  
The two of them talked for perhaps twenty minutes as old friends; Daine introduced Lisette to Numair when he returned. She spent the rest of the night alternately dancing with Numair and talking with Lisette and other friends who dropped by when she was tired, or when he'd gotten pulled away yet again.  
  
It was nearing the end of the night when Yolande returned, taking Numair by the hand and leading him away. Daine rolled her eyes; Lisette emerged from the crowd immediately, having read Daine's mind and knowing that Numair had gone.  
  
"Lise, I don't understand," Daine said, annoyed, using the nickname that she'd been asked to use.  
  
"Daine, you're fussing over nothing, I really do tell you," Lise assured her. "He's upset at having been pulled away so many times, and the one thing he keeps thinking about is the kiss you two shared before the ball." She smiled slyly, and Daine blushed.  
  
"Well - if you say so - thanks, Lise," Daine said, laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Lise's brow furrowed, and Numair returned, looking flustered. She took her leave, looking worried, and melted into the crowd of people. Daine wondered at her newfound friend's behaviour, but thought not to ask about it.  
  
Soon, the night was drawing to a close - thankfully, Daine thought; Jonathan was announcing the last dance and dedicating it to the well-being of the delegation whilst in Carthak. Numair and Daine, already on the floor, changed their tempo from the last gigue to the current, stately allemande. When it was over, guests began filtering out of the ballroom, laughing merrily and probably high on spirits.  
  
Daine and Numair were two of the last people to leave, saying goodbye to their acquaintances and having words with the king and the queen.  
  
"Daine, I hadn't had a chance to tell you earlier, being bogged down with all those fluffed up court popinjays who have the delusion of thinking that having a word with me must be the world's highest honour, or I would've. My dear, you look lovely." Jonathan bowed grandly, flashing Daine his perfect smile with his straight, white teeth and his lovely sapphire eyes. Not for the first time did Daine catch herself thinking that the king was an exceedingly handsome man - but he wasn't really anything compared to Numair.  
  
"Thank you, sire," Daine said, dipping a graceful curtsy, "but really, you must compliment your wife. She arranged all this finery, and I certainly didn't deserve it."  
  
"Nonsense," Thayet said, smiling kindly. "We'll repeat the process in Carthak, don't you worry."  
  
"Yes, nonsense, it suits you quite well," Numair said pointedly, putting an arm about her slender waist.  
  
"Your Majesties!" a voice called from a throng of people. A young man in ridiculously bright attire came rushing towards the monarchs, his pimply face bright and happy for this fortunate opportunity. "Your Majesties," he gushed again, as Daine and Numair cautiously backed away from the vicinity of the man - boy, really.  
  
They walked close together, hand in hand, as they left the ballroom, and bumped into Lise. Daine promised to meet her the next day out in the city for lunch, and they said good night. The corridors leading back to their rooms were, for the most part, deserted, as Daine and Numair had loitered after most of those who lived in the palace had left. Tired, they went straight to bed, though Numair had to undo the laces on the back of Daine's dress as she couldn't do it herself. Her hair was a mess of gelled and twisted curls; Kitten did her a favour by croaking the gel out of hair and pins out of knots. Daine merely had time to don one of Numair's shirts and remove her jewellery before she fell into bed, exhausted. Her feet ached sorely, and her eyes fluttered shut almost immediately.  
  
Numair had simply thrown off his top and crumpled into bed. He pulled Daine to him as she fell in too, and kissed her once before she fell asleep. Slumber didn't come too easily to him - he had a lot on his mind from the ball, and he couldn't stop thinking about how lovely Daine had looked. Finally, he felt his eyes closing.  
  
"Goddess bless you, magelet," he whispered against her hair, before he sank into oblivion.  
  
.::.  
  
Lise couldn't believe it. She'd sifted through Daine's thoughts countless times, and she hadn't found a trace of knowledge.  
  
Hadn't the girl seen all the men looking at her?  
  
There'd been so many ardent young suitors staring at Daine throughout the entire ball, and as Lise had noticed, as many of their eyes had been fixated at her face as those whose eyes were not. She sighed unhappily. It was her life's work to help people through any kind of emotional trauma, and from what she'd seen, these two might not last a trip to Carthak. There were older women going after the man, and young, passionate men chasing after the girl. Lise knew Numair had seen it - it was probably the fact that the girl was with a black robe mage that none had dared to approach her. She also knew that a certain emperor was heavy on Numair's mind - Kaddar. Another one of Daine's admirers?  
  
And Numair - Yolande had kissed him the last time they'd gone off together; they'd walked out on one of the balconies for air, and she'd done it. Lise had gone through Yolande's mind, and she'd seen danger there - the woman and Numair shared a history, but Lise hadn't been able to see it, as it was buried deep beneath many other thoughts. What she had seen had frightened her - there was obsession in Yolande's mind, and a strong hatred of a young woman with smoky brown curls and blue-grey eyes. If only she knew what had happened.  
  
Lise promised herself that she'd try to help Daine, and that meant going to Carthak. They were very much alike, from their stubborn streaks to the favour they both had from the gods. Satisfied with her decision, Lise settled herself more comfortably in the saddle and continued the ride back to the inn where she was staying.  
  
.::.  
  
Spice: Good luck with your exams! And I hope this was soon enough - I've got so much homework too! Thanks for your support (:  
  
6-a opal: Glad you like it, and that's true, but I wanted something light- hearted. Thank you!  
  
Anigym: Thanks! Hope this was worth it.  
  
a_lady_who's_sure: Thank you (: And about mush, don't you just love Daine and Numair? I do - :D  
  
Martini: Okay, now! LoL I hope this was soon enough (:  
  
ryt: The next Tammy? Are you kidding :P Thank you for your flattery, LoL, and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
TamoraFan: Thanks for waiting! Hope you liked it.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, and to the rest of you, please tell me what you think! Next chapter's Carthaki soil, finally - I think I'm a little longwinded 'cause this chapter was quite long (: Thanks for reading guys! 


	5. The Seer Sees and the Emperor Moves

Lisette of Whitecross was enormously relieved. In her rooms at the imperial palace in Carthak, she heaved a great sigh and collapsed wearily upon the mattress in her bedchamber. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she wondered again why she was here, spending so much effort for the sake of a relationship when so many failed anyway.  
  
Lise took the pendant she wore around her neck in her right hand. Silver and shaped as an owl, it glowed a faint white as she called out to the goddess who would be listening.  
  
Mist gathered in the air before her as she watched calmly, surveying the fog with pale blue eyes. The silvery mass gathered closer together and coalesced, forming a human shape that suddenly became reality.  
  
A pale-faced, white-eyed woman stood in place of mist. Her hair was long, and the same shade of pale blonde as Lise's. Tall, magnificent, and commanding, she towered over Lise, her eyes imperious, though they saw nothing, blinded long ago by a different kind of vision - an enormously powerful Sight. Though she could not see her external environment, she could sense it on a different wavelength, and her internal vision was profound.  
  
"My daughter," Shakith said, nodding her head and smiling faintly. Her voice surged with power in a distinctly musical, feminine tone that would have caused the earth itself to shake should she have asked - it was also not unlike Lise's speech.  
  
Lise smiled from the bed, comforted by the goddess of seers who had been her surrogate mother throughout her childhood and her mentor now. "Mother," she said warmly, "thank you for coming."  
  
"You wished to ask me something?" It was a statement more than a question.  
  
Lise nodded. "I wish to know why I am here."  
  
"Were you not compelled?"  
  
"I was." Lise paused for a moment, sighing inwardly. Many of Shakith's answers were too often questions, meant to encourage her own unravelling of what knots she didn't understand. Most of the time, Lise preferred to save herself the thinking and have the answers laid out like a book instead. She smiled ruefully.  
  
"Is that not answer enough?" Shakith inclined her head slightly.  
  
"It was a strange compulsion. I wish to know why the success of this relationship must be procured, when so many others have failed in my area, much less counting those that require the travel of many miles, lying, and deceit!"  
  
Lise pursed her lips in slight frustration. She'd had to lie to the emperor to secure her place at the palace, requesting an imperial audience upon her arrival. Now, Kaddar believed that she was his long-lost cousin six times removed. She had sifted through his memories that had come rushing to the surface on the mention of his mother, and picked out an imperial court visit that he recalled when he was a boy. The fair-haired girl he'd met and befriended was merely a duke's daughter, but when presented with the idea that he was possibly related to this lovely young lady, he'd latched on to it quickly, especially since his mother, Princess Fazia, had passed away the year before.  
  
"It is imperative that their relationship succeed. Is that not the feeling you received?" Shakith asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't quite understand why it is as such. If I were about to come all this way for an unimportant purpose, I knew you would have intervened, but no intervention came, and now I am here." Lise's brow furrowed. "Such would indicate the possibility of divine interest, and I don't see why."  
  
Shakith reached out a hand and placed it on Lise's shoulder. "The reason for which many things happen is often unknown. Would you agree with me in believing that it does not make those things any less important?"  
  
"I understand that, Mother," Lise conceded, "but it merely causes the enhancement of my belief that I am doing the right thing when I am presented with why something is necessary."  
  
"In that case, child, I can only tell you what I know." The goddess sighed and sat on the bed, her haunted eyes gazing into nothingness. "You are worried, aren't you?" It was another statement disguised as a question. "Your eyes search my visage with the proficiency of a true seer."  
  
Lise couldn't tell if it were a reprimand, for trying to read a goddess when it was evidently the impossible, or a compliment for being well-versed in the practices of those in her line of work. "I am worried," she said instead, knowing Shakith would be able to read her thoughts anyway, "for having been involved in this when the gods themselves are watching."  
  
"You have thought long over this, and how can I deny the truth to my own daughter, when I love her so much?" Shakith mused to herself. "I warn you again, as I have often in the past: the truth is habitually a sharper dagger than ignorance."  
  
"I know, Mother - you made me understand that throughout my childhood as you taught me how to use my Sight. Tell me now," Lise pleaded.  
  
"Very well." Shakith paused. "It will take a little telling. The truth, my daughter, is that this is the very purpose of your life. No, don't interrupt me," she said disapprovingly as Lise opened her mouth to ask a question, once more surprised at how the goddess could see her intention without the use of eyes. "You can learn much by listening.  
  
"Your mother did not die at the hands of raiders. As you galloped away on your horse, she screamed, as you remember. You did not turn for fear of what you would see. When you were over the crest of the hill down which you escaped, your mother killed every one of those raiders with but a single word of power. Juliana of Whitecross is a very great woman. You are about to question my use of is. She lives still, in the Divine Realms, a minor goddess watching over children with the Sight.  
  
"You wonder now why I say she is great. Juliana sacrificed her life in the Mortal Realms for you, Lisette, to fulfill your purpose. She understood that it was necessary to allow you to be raised under my eye alone, to instil in you values and strength that would facilitate the completion of your objective. She was also a powerful mage. She was also my granddaughter."  
  
"What?" Lise exclaimed, unable to conceal her surprise, and not knowing whether or not to accept what had been done or to be angry at the time that had been stolen from her and her mother. Stunned, she hid her face with her hands, trembling.  
  
"Please understand, Lise, that it was necessary - I would not have hurt you so if it weren't."  
  
"I know," Lise said slowly, "that it wouldn't have happened were it not for a reason. But I grieved over her so much all these years. And now that she is a goddess, I'll only be able to see her on the equinoxes and solstices. Am I allowed to see her now that I know she is still alive?"  
  
"Yes," Shakith affirmed. "She will come to you on Midsummer's. I'm sorry," she said then, and wrapped an arm around Lise's shoulders. "What you will do, however, was decided when you were born to be more important than your relationship with Juliana."  
  
Lise bit her lip; tears spilled from her eyes unbidden when she thought of all she'd been through for a purpose she didn't even know of. It was all she could do to speak with a wavering voice. "Yes, I understand."  
  
The goddess nodded. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I hope, that when you have done what it is that needs to be done, you will truly understand."  
  
When Lise said nothing, Shakith resumed. "Thus, you are my great- granddaughter. Have you never wondered why we look so much alike? Your mother was birthed from a woman I created when I foresaw what was to come in the present. I moulded her to resemble me, and her principles were like mine - she was my daughter."  
  
"Grandmother," Lise murmured, wiping her tears away and trying not to think of her mother. "I never met her." Katharine of Whitecross had been an obscure figure of whom Lise had never known anything, save for the repetitive reprimands from her mother. When I was little, my mother never tolerated this, Juliana used to say. Lise smiled ruefully.  
  
"Katharine died holding you, newborn, in her arms. She lives with your mother now," Shakith informed Lise. "But that is beside the point.  
  
"The point is your purpose. I cannot tell you everything, because if you knew what was to happen, it might cause you in the future to act upon different impulses, which could alter what is intended to happen. What I can tell you is that in two months' time, a race between two ultimate fates will begin. Your side is that which the gods support, and the other is comprised of individuals who belong in the deepest, burning pits of hell.  
  
"It will rest on your shoulders to run the race," Shakith continued. "The reason why you possess the Sight is solely because you are the runner. Your duty will be to return a precious treasure to those who are missing it. The treasure will hold information, intelligence that will sway the fate of the world. It is crucial that you win, and the success of the relationship is critical to the winning. The stronger their relationship is, the shorter your course will be, and the easier it will be to win."  
  
Lise waited for more, but realized there wasn't any. "Is that all? Who am I racing against? Why is this crucial?"  
  
"I cannot say," Shakith said emphatically. "All will be revealed in due course." Abruptly, her skin began pulsing with a glowing light that was similar to the mist from which she'd appeared. "I have business to attend to, dear one. I will visit you before the race begins. I ask you not to call upon me until then."  
  
Lise nodded. "I understand. But mother," she added hesitantly. "Do you think - do you think you could tell my mother - my birth mother - your granddaughter - or, Juliana -" She stopped and bit her lip, unsure of proper usage of titles.  
  
"Go on," Shakith said kindly. "I know of whom you speak, and that is what matters."  
  
Lise smiled gratefully. "Please, could you wish her a happy birthday?"  
  
"Of course, and gladly," the goddess answered. She stood, and vanished, a thin, fading cloud of mist serving as the only indicator that she'd ever been present.  
  
Lise shook her head. Shakith had never been any good at farewells. Why bid goodbye, she often said, when my Sight tells me we shall meet again? Dread the day on which I bid you goodbye, for it will only mean that our paths shall not meet again.  
  
Sighing, Lise rose and rummaged through her packs. She changed into a nightdress and washed up. Outside, the moon had risen, and her pale light streamed in through the window. Lise crawled into bed between the covers and cried until her tears ran dry, remembering her mother and her childhood, her body wracked with sobs. Such was the life of a seer, always knowing some of all events that had happened, were happening, and would happen, but being powerless to change most of it. It was helpless that Lise felt now, merely a pawn in the hands of the gods, involved in a game so important and so complex that her mother had sacrificed her mortal life for it. Sleep enveloped Lise in a welcomed embrace, and she drifted into a rest without dreams.  
  
.::.  
  
"Kaddar!" Daine burst.  
  
"Daine!" The emperor abandoned all formality and swept her up into a hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"Splendid," Daine said warmly. "And you?"  
  
Kaddar smiled wryly. "It's been nothing but work here since the destruction of the old palace. I still haven't got my tax and census records straight."  
  
Daine blushed - it was her fault - and rapidly changed the subject. "How's the Hag treating you?"  
  
"Well, I think," Kaddar said, and laughed. "She told me to extend her cordial welcoming to Carthak - she said she paid you a visit before you came."  
  
Daine rolled her eyes. "Very funny of her."  
  
Kitten chirped brightly from the floor, and scampered back and forth at the emperor's feet until he thought to bend down and pick her up.  
  
"Hello, Skysong," Kaddar said, inclining his head.  
  
The dragonet pressed her muzzle to his cheek and trilled happily, poking at his clothes with delicate claws.  
  
"She smells the fruit in my pocket," Kaddar said delightedly, and fished out some grapes, which Kitten ate contentedly while Daine and the emperor grinned.  
  
"Your Imperial Majesty," Numair said gratingly, unable to withstand the smiles that Daine and the emperor were flashing at each other any longer. "I trust we can continue these discussions over supper tonight, when we have all been refreshed from this state of fatigue induced by our travel."  
  
The royal delegation had docked at Carthak a mere hour before, and as it was the middle of May, the weather in the southern lands was truly very hot. Nevertheless, a large crowd of animals had gathered at the docks to meet the Wildmage, who once more had thanked them for welcoming her before dismissing them, as they were making the two-leggers nervous again. The delegation had then boarded a large boat that had taken them from Thak's Gate to the city of Carthak and the imperial palace to greet Kaddar, emperor of Carthak, who had refrained from meeting them at the wharf seeing as the sun was scorching.  
  
The new palace was breathtaking, and it was remarkable that it had even been finished at all in two and a half years. It was one and a half times as large as the previous palace, and the entire structure was of marble with gilded elaboration. The palace grounds were spacious and included the menagerie and acres of gardens and fields for recreation.  
  
Now in the ventilated throne room, it was considerably cooler as formalities were observed and introductions were made. Jonathan and Thayet in royal finery were welcomed extensively, followed by Alanna, the King's Champion, Duke Gareth the Younger of Naxen - his father had stayed in Tortall to manage the kingdom while the monarchs were in Carthak, Numair, Lindhall Reed, returning to check in on the emperor's state, and various other Tortallan officials. The last to be introduced to the emperor, Daine and he had struck up their casual conversation, and much to Numair's dislike, Kaddar was very enthusiastic about her presence.  
  
Abashed, Kaddar rose from his throne and bowed to Daine, who dipped an elegant curtsy and caught Kitten as she leapt into her arms. "Of course, Master Salmalín," he said graciously, "I have taken leave of my senses. You will be shown to your rooms," he told the assembly. "I will see you all this evening." He stepped off the raised dais and left the room, flanked by two slaves.  
  
.::.  
  
Daine was concerned. Numair had swept from their rooms almost immediately after ensuring their belongings were present, allegedly going to talk with Lindhall Reed, his former teacher, whose room was down the hallway. He hadn't seemed himself, and had been oddly removed. Sitting on the bed with Kitten on her lap, Daine knitted her brows together, thinking. Kitten chirped reassuringly, and Daine hugged her tightly.  
  
"You can go, Kit, you know?" she told the dragonet. "It's not often we come to Carthak, and I know you want to look around. Go on, you can take care of yourself. I'll be fine."  
  
Kitten whistled and leapt to the floor. In seconds, she'd made it to the main room and opened the door for herself. Daine lay down on top of the sheets and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She was sweating, exhausted, and worried, and she thought briefly about creating a big pool of ice water in which she could soak.  
  
Suddenly, Daine felt a cool hand on her forehead and opened her eyes rapidly.  
  
"Hush, Daine, it's only me."  
  
Lise sat on a stool by the bed, her pale blue eyes kind. She smiled gently and removed her hand.  
  
"Lise - why are you here?" Daine asked, bewildered.  
  
"It's a long story, but it'll suffice to say that I am here on the wishes of Shakith," Lise explained. "My presence is necessary."  
  
"Shakith?"  
  
"She is my mentor. She came to me after my mother died, and gave me this owl necklace that we might be bonded, and it is she who was my teacher when I was young." Lise grinned. "I had to lie to Kaddar to get in here. I'm his cousin, six times removed. Encourage that, won't you?"  
  
"I won't have to," Daine assured her. "Only Numair and I have met you, and I'm sure you'll win everyone over with your exquisite charm." She laughed weakly. Mutely, she decided that it would be best not to ask why Shakith had wanted Lise in Carthak. She would be told if she were to know, and knowledge of the affairs of gods was not divulged lightly.  
  
"He's moping over you and Kaddar," Lise told her. "He didn't like it when you two were talking, and he's gone down to the gardens to take a breather."  
  
Damn it, Daine thought silently. He should be more reasonable than that! "Should I go down and talk to him?" she asked aloud.  
  
"Yes," Lise said, "he would actually like that very much."  
  
"Thank you," Daine said gratefully, "life is much easier when you're around."  
  
.::.  
  
"Isn't it hot out here?" Daine asked cheerfully. She wore a thin, cream- coloured shirt, tan breeches, and a gold tunic.  
  
Numair groaned miserably in his black robe that he'd worn on arrival, one that was sported by only seven mages in the world. He sat on a marble bench in the gardens, shaded by a tree, watching birds in another tree not far away. "Yes, it's sweltering," he agreed.  
  
Daine chuckled, kissed his cheek, and sat down beside him. "I'll make you cooler," she said, and laughing, she created a load of iced water that drenched his robes straight through to his back.  
  
"Daine!" Numair cried, startled. Then he grinned. "Once you get over being surprised, it's really much cooler," he admitted, "but I don't suppose you could dry me off now?"  
  
"I suppose I could." Daine smiled and evaporated the water. "Did you know Lisette of Whitecross is here?"  
  
"The young lady you met at the ball," Numair remembered. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"She's here on the wishes of Shakith," Daine explained, "the goddess you use in your curses all the time." Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith, she thought, the first three words with the greatest potential of coming out of Numair's mouth in the case of any trouble.  
  
Numair laughed, then grew serious. "She didn't say what Shakith asked her to do, did she?"  
  
"No, and I thought it best not to ask," Daine said.  
  
"You thought well," Numair told her approvingly. "As goddess of seers, Shakith does not divulge much information to anyone, for fear that the events of the future that she has seen will not come to pass as they should. This Lisette of Whitecross is most likely one of her pupils, and will have the same tendency. If you ask, she might take offence - it is protocol among seers that only those with the Sight, who have seen the same thing, may have the knowledge of what is about to be. Excess information may pass between teacher and student, but among peers and the Sightless, it is not wise to request anything that has not been given."  
  
"I see." Daine smiled faintly - Numair was such a fountain of information.  
  
Daine! Daine! A familiar mind-voice resounded in her mind. Daine looked around for its source and found it climbing up her leg and into her lap.  
  
"Zek!" Daine exclaimed, as the pygmy marmoset swung up to her shoulder. "How are you?"  
  
Tolerable, he answered blandly. I've stayed with the emperor, and he understands me most of the time, when I don't have to make him. They have others of my kind now, in the caged place, he chattered excitedly.  
  
"The menagerie," Daine murmured. She'd forgotten that she wanted to take a look.  
  
"What is he saying?" Numair asked, holding out a long finger for Zek to hold.  
  
"He says he lives with Kaddar now, that he's happy, that you are a big two- legger, and that he thinks you had an orange not long ago," Daine translated. "An orange?" she asked Zek sceptically.  
  
I'm sure, the marmoset said confidently.  
  
Numair laughed. "He's right," he said, "I took one from the stack in the common room before I left. Bright little fellow," he added, much to Zek's delight.  
  
With a final word, Zek jumped off Daine's shoulder to a nearby hedge and disappeared, saying he had business to attend to and that he'd see her again. Numair took Daine's hand as they rose and walked around the lovely gardens, admiring the aesthetically pleasing foliage and fountains. Daine felt that heartfelt warmth settling around her as it always did when she was with Numair, and was content simply to enjoy his company.  
  
High above them, a pair of inquisitive eyes, lined in paint, looked on. His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Kaddar Gazanoi Iliniat, was struck again by Daine's beauty and poise. Such exquisite features could only be characterized by the gods - but then again, he thought, she was the child of Weiryn. It was a pity that she was with a man so much older than herself, and no less than her teacher. He shook his head and stepped back from the window. He'd watch them in the banquet hall tonight, and he promised himself that he'd get in a few words with Veralidaine Sarrasri over their meal.  
  
.::.  
  
As evening drew nigh, Daine donned a light blue dress and a pale silver surcoat, as well as the sapphire drops that Numair had given her for Midwinter a few years back. She tied her hair back into a single long braid to keep it out of her face and off her neck and secured it with a blue ribbon. Numair escorted her to the banquet hall on his arm. Daine thought he looked particularly handsome that night, and thought to herself for the thousandth time that week that she loved him.  
  
"Arram!" a delicate female voice called when they'd reached the doors of the hall amidst a throng of people. "Arram, my dear!"  
  
Daine gritted her teeth as Numair turned around with her to hail the speaker. She knew who it was, and 'unhappy' was the best word she could put to her feelings at seeing her again.  
  
"Lady Kingsford," Numair said politely, inclining his head.  
  
"Varice," Daine murmured distantly, dipping a slight curtsy.  
  
The official imperial hostess' eyes widened as she observed the way Daine and Numair were standing and their appearance, realizing that they were together. "It's lovely to see you again," she said, quieter this time, and faltering.  
  
"Yes, of course," Daine said coldly, before sweeping around on her heel and entering the hall with Numair. Bitch, she thought, he's not for your flirtatious experiments anymore.  
  
They were led by slaves to adjacent seats at the head table, at which all the members of their delegation, Kaddar, and various Carthaki aristocrats were seated, facing the four other long tables that were perpendicular to the main one. Daine found a stool on her left for Kitten, who joined her in a matter of minutes, and smiled at Kaddar's kind courtesy. A minor noble on the other side of Kitten was fascinated by the dragon, and spent most of the meal feeding her various tidbits and asking Daine about her. Numair was captured by a pompous mage on his right who, when not talking about his prowess, was constantly discussing the circumstances of Numair' banishment and subsequent shelter by the Tortallan king. Numair, whose body had not taken the abuse of a long sea voyage very well, could not eat very much, and thus he was slightly bored out of his mind as he passed his plates of food down to palace dogs, summoned by Daine, by sleight of hand.  
  
Following the eight-course meal, the mage continued to chatter, and Numair could not withstand the torture any longer. He excused himself on the pretence of being weary, and left the banquet hall hurriedly before the after-meal entertainment could begin.  
  
The amazing acrobatic display by many tumblers finished, the guests rose to leave the hall. Daine picked Kitten up, balanced her on her hip, and started to make her way out of the doors through crowds of people ogling at the dragonet. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned.  
  
"There's a back door out of this hellhole," Kaddar said quietly into her ear. "If you'll come with me, it'll be much faster."  
  
Daine looked at him gratefully, followed him out a door in the back of the hall concealed by shadows, and found herself out in the gardens. The moon was bright in the night sky, and the stars winked their sparkling light. The air was cool, and Daine felt ferns somewhere on the grounds uncurl to meet an atmosphere not so strained with the daytime sunlight. Kitten cheeped softly and squirmed free of Daine's arms, landing on the ground and scampering off.  
  
"Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty. It's beautiful out here, and I must say your new palace is superb," Daine said as she fell in beside him.  
  
Kaddar smiled. "It is an architectural wonder, and the work of my talented builders. It is they you should compliment, not me. I will escort you back to your rooms. And have I mentioned - you are lovely tonight, my dear."  
  
Suddenly Daine could feel the emperor's presence very strongly on her right side. When had it become a custom to walk so close together? she wondered uncomfortably. "Flattery, Kaddar," she said aloud.  
  
"Ah, but no," he breathed, "your radiance quite becomes you." Kaddar stopped their progress with two hands on Daine's waist as they reached a marble bench, shadowed slightly by the looming palace, and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Daine pushed away her panic. What was he doing! she screamed silently. His face was so close to hers just then, and he was closing the scant distance -  
  
"Kaddar!" a musical voice exclaimed. "Fancy seeing you out here so late!"  
  
Daine pulled quickly away, taking advantage of the distraction, and whirled around. Lise stood there, her sweet smile never having been more welcome than at that moment.  
  
"My dear Lisette," Kaddar said stiffly, regaining his composure after having been startled.  
  
Lise turned her eyes to Daine and nodded her head. "I don't believe we've met. Would you like to introduce us?" she asked Kaddar.  
  
"Why, of course," Kaddar said smoothly, now calmed. "This is Veralidaine Sarrasri, also known as Daine; she is part of the Tortallan delegation. Daine, this is Lisette of Whitecross, a northern Tortallan fief; she is my sixth cousin."  
  
Daine curtsied as Lise did the same. "I take after the northern half of my ancestral lineage," Lise said, "and thus my dear cousin and I look nothing alike."  
  
"Your exquisite manners and person are reflected in each other," Daine said, smiling - though she could not exactly vouch for that in terms of Kaddar's recent behaviour.  
  
"And aren't you well-versed in the social ideas of politeness?" Kaddar chuckled and bowed. "I just remembered - I have to speak with one of my courtiers. Lisette, you know the palace quite well now, don't you? Do you think you could escort Daine back to the guest quarters of the southeast wing?"  
  
Lise nodded. "Of course, cousin. Perhaps she and I will get to know each other as we walk," she offered.  
  
"Thank you, Lisette, and I will see both of you tomorrow." Kaddar bowed and strode away, his strides quick and long. The two ladies stood motionless until he was well out of sight.  
  
"What was that!" Daine burst. "What in the Goddess' name was that!"  
  
"Hush," Lise said rapidly, "there are prying ears everywhere in this bloody palace. Come with me to my rooms; they are warded and safe under Shakith's protection."  
  
Quickly, the two of them walked in silence to Lise's suite in the southern wing. Upon arrival in the darkened main room, they collapsed in chairs.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for coming when you did," Daine said emphatically.  
  
"I understand, Daine. You must understand that the emperor fancies you," Lise added.  
  
"He does not! I was here three years ago and he fancied nothing then," Daine declared.  
  
"Things change with time. What is more is that I see that his affection for you will only increase in the future. Daine, don't look at me as if I've read horoscopes and am basing my inferences from such observations; you know well I have the Sight," Lise chastised when she saw Daine's face.  
  
"Lise, he knows I'm, well, with Numair," Daine said, blushing slightly, "otherwise we wouldn't be in the same rooms. What he did, being so forward - and oh, gods, I am not going to tell Numair!"  
  
"Wise," Lise said approvingly. "It is probably true that he doesn't want to hear of it. Daine, Numair is very protective of you. He will gladly lose his temper over you, and so you must be careful with Kaddar. I cannot stress enough the importance of a peaceful state visit from Tortall to Carthak. If this falls apart, there are plenty of rebel groups south of the capital with leaders who will be more than happy to use the explosion as a reason to once again attack the city." She looked at Daine meaningfully. "You mustn't let this get out of hand."  
  
Daine nodded morosely. "I know, but I don't know what to do, and if Kaddar keeps being like that -"  
  
"Just keep him at an arm's length away," Lise suggested, "and be with Numair or someone like Lady Alanna whenever you can. Or with me," she considered. "Since I am his cousin, and if we make a show of becoming good friends here, he will have a smaller amount of time in which to - pursue you," she finished lamely.  
  
"Yes," Daine said fervently, "that sounds like a very good plan. He doesn't have the right to be touching me like that either!" she spat.  
  
"He does not, but you are an exquisitely charming young woman." Lise raised an eyebrow. "That is his thought at the very moment. And," she continued hesitantly, "Carthak needs an empress - and an heir."  
  
Daine's eyes bulged, and she mockingly made the Sign against evil on her chest. "Mithros forbid. Kaddar should understand that I love Numair."  
  
"Speaking of Numair, it is time you returned to your rooms," Lise advised, "or he'll be worried and pine."  
  
Daine laughed as the two of them stood. Lise showed Daine back to her rooms and they agreed that they'd meet in the common room of the Tortallan delegation's suites for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Daine? Where were you?" Numair enquired from the bed.  
  
"Talking with Lise," she said as she undressed and washed up, refusing to think of Kaddar. "Has Kit turned up yet?"  
  
A whistle-croak sounded from the bedchamber as Daine observed herself in the bathroom mirror by the light of a conjured ball of fire in her palm, and her sapphire earrings glowed, answering her question. She removed the drops before snuffing out her makeshift light and sliding into bed beside Numair. Long arms snaked around her and pulled her to a warm chest. Smiling, Daine reached up and ran her hands through his wavy black hair, pulling his lips down to hers in a tranquil kiss. She thought briefly that she really wouldn't rather be any other place ever but in Numair's arms as he kissed her until she was giddy and overly deprived of air.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the popinjay at supper," Daine murmured sleepily, her head on his chest.  
  
Numair chuckled. "My entire life has been full of such people, sweetling," he assured her, "and one more will only bore me silly, but it won't kill me."  
  
"Mm, nothing would ever kill you, oh great mage." Daine closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep, weariness from the day's events reaching her at last.  
  
Numair studied his beloved's profile, tracing it with a large but gentle thumb, brushing curls away from her closed eyes. She was so beautiful, he thought, and so young. He didn't deserve her - her goodness was so unearthly, divine. He'd do anything for her, die for her, she was worth his life and ten times more. No, Daine, he thought silently, losing you would kill me.  
  
.::.  
  
GAH! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. What with homework, extra-curricular exams, tests, and the Stanley Cup playoffs, there has been no time to write.  
  
Numair's Daine: Aw thanks! And I'm sorry this wasn't soon but I'll try harder next time. Oh, and your story with the Emperor Mage rewrite is going really well - it's so good!  
  
Spice: Worse-than-death threats! Forgive this chapter then, and you'll see what happens between them as the story unfolds (:  
  
a_lady_who's_sure: Thank you! And this was late in coming, sorry, sorry, and where the would that emotional angst that is so central to Numair and Daine come from if it weren't from qualms! LoL (:  
  
TamoraFan: Sorry for making you wait, and thanks!  
  
Martini: Crap! I took forever! LoL keep reading! Thanks!  
  
queen of chickens: |: Well, it's too early to even say if their relationship's even gonna work out. But then again, if it doesn't, Spice says I'll be worse than dead.  
  
LadySatine: I'm glad you found it intriguing, and if this qualifies as anywhere near soon, then okay! :: sheepish smile ::  
  
Thanks for reading you guys, and keep reviewing. I'd also like to express my support right now for my hockey team: GO CANUCKS GO! Until next update! (: 


	6. Trouble, Malicious Intents, and the Retu...

It had been two months since the arrival of the royal Tortallan delegation in Carthak. The confirmation of the peace between the kingdom and the empire was going very smoothly, and the departure of the Tortallans was scheduled for the next week.

Daine was almost eager to leave Carthak behind. The animals at the menagerie had all assured her that they were being treated properly, and after giving the new members waking dreams as she had the old, there had been nothing left for her to do here. Endless numbers of balls had come drifting her way, most of which she had been forced to attend, but those she could avoid, she did – there was a limit to her tolerance of watching swarms of ladies flooding Numair. And Varice! There was no forgetting that whore; she was insufferable. Following her recovery from her surprise at the first time she'd seen Numair and Daine together, she'd ploughed right on ahead and delighted in coming between them whenever she could.

Kaddar, on the other hand, was incredibly regretful that the two months had passed by so quickly. He had made an increasing number of advances on the lovely Wildmage as often as he could when no one was watching, but to no avail. Daine and Lisette had become almost inseparable, and when they were not together, Alanna or that cursed mage, Numair, was by her side. He'd stolen more than several kisses out in the gardens escorting her back to her rooms, but she had never been willing, and for some unfathomable reason, Lisette kept showing up in the oddest places at the most inconvenient of times. He was starting to reconsider his hospitality towards her, relation of his or not.

Numair was growing more and more irritable at everyone by the day, with the exception of Daine. He was using all his will at every social event to keep various Carthaki court members from approaching his love. All those young men were always staring and wanting a dance or two, until they'd seen the overbearing, six foot five black robe mage glaring at them in their peripheral vision. Truthfully, Numair knew that the visit was straining their relationship, and he too longed to board the ship back to Tortall as soon as possible.

Lise was furious. She'd been kept on her toes for the entire duration of the two months, and was growing very ill-tempered. Shakith had visited her on Midsummer's Day, with her mother, Juliana, and her grandmother, Katharine. She'd cried her eyes out seeing her mother again, but that hadn't changed the following lessons that she'd been given from the three most important female figures in her life. Lise had learned the intricacies of the human mind that afternoon, and had discovered how to enter someone's conscience and alter their perceptions of memories. The work of a good seer could never be detected, not even by a mage, with the exception of those who had power equal or greater than that of a minor deity, and with the blessing of Shakith, Lise would be almost undetectable. As a result of this new ability, she had been able – and rather forced, she thought – to enter Numair's mind countless times to rearrange memories of Kaddar and Daine together. It was torture, and Lise wanted nothing more than for the delegation to leave and never return.

Whether it was welcome or not, the day of the departure loomed ever closer. But twenty kilometres to the south of the Carthaki capital, someone waited for their chance. Spells warded him, weaving a barrier through which no one, god or less, could see. Patiently abiding his time, there was but one thought on his mind: the return of the world to Chaos.

.::.

The hot sun beat heavily down on Daine's back as she sat at the edge of a shallow pond, her feet dangling in the water, crystal clear and shaded by palm trees. She was in the middle of a desert, and save for the small oasis in which she sat, the landscape stretching out in four directions around her was completely monotonous, flat sand. 

The air in front of her suddenly shimmered, and a familiar goddess appeared. The Graveyard Hag hobbled slightly and sank to the sand beside Daine.

"Hello, dearie," the Hag said brightly. "Fancy seeing you again!"

"Oh, I'm sure you fancy this visit," Daine said darkly, "considering I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't brought me. Is this another one of my dreams?"

The goddess nodded, and abruptly a sharp, chastising whistle sounded. Kitten appeared in Daine's lap, and started berating the Hag emphatically.

"Silence, impudent dragonling. Just because you can go where you wish does not mean you have the right to speak to me like that," the goddess said. "In the Dragonlands, you would be severely punished for speaking when not spoken to. I will send you back there, where those of your kind will be most happy to take you in hand. Is that what you would like?"

Kitten put two paws over her muzzle and turned a sulky shade of grey, leaning against Daine's stomach and scowling. 

"What am I here for?" Daine asked. "I'd like to go back to bed."

"You are in grave danger, child," the Hag said seriously, "you and the world. Do you remember what your mother and your father told you on Midsummer's?"

Daine remembered. "They said, 'keep your wits about you, and spend as much time as you can with Numair honing your new power.'"

The goddess nodded approvingly. "And what have you managed to learn with your mage?"

Daine thought, then answered. "I have discovered my range – it is about the same as with the animals. I have mastered the summoning of the manifestations of the four elements and have become more advanced in doing so – for example, I can sense all the candles in a room upon entrance and call fire to each wick simultaneously. I can command things as well as call them to me or to someone else. I can do lots of little things. I can encourage the growth of plants, and filter soil. I can change salt water to fresh by removing the salt. I can -"

"And can you kill?" the Graveyard Hag asked, interrupting her.

Daine stared. "Kill?" She'd never thought about that before. "What do you mean?"

"Can you burn with fire? Can you drown with water? Can you bury with earth? Can you savage with wind?"

"I – I guess I could," Daine faltered. 

"Create me a plant," the Hag ordered.

Daine created a cactus and embedded it in the sand a few feet away, on the other side of the pond. She encouraged its growth until it was nearly her height. "Is that enough of a plant for you?" she asked.

"Yes. Burn it," was the peremptory command.

Daine called forth the hottest fire she could and set it on the cactus. It was reduced to cinders within minutes.

"Do you think you could do that to a man?" the goddess asked after a moment's pause.

A man! Could she kill like that? Daine wondered. She supposed it was no different than killing with her bow, and nodded mutely.

"Good," the Hag said. "I'll leave you now. This is the last you'll hear from us for a while. Strength, Daine, and remember that we're all watching." She placed a gnarled hand on Daine's shoulder in a rare gesture of affection, and vanished as suddenly as she'd appeared.

.::.

Daine sat up in bed with a start, spilling dragonet from her lap. Numair rolled over groggily beside her, passing a hand over his eyes.

"What is it, magelet?" he asked her.

"Something's going to happen to me," she whispered. "The gods know it, and they can't help me." Kitten agreed with a long, sombre whistle.

Numair sat up quickly and put his arms around her. "Sweetling," he began, "nothing's going to -"

"There is something!" Daine countered. "The spidren, Lise being here, my ma and da being so touchy at Midsummer's and so weepy – like they'd never see me again! The Hag just came to me and offered me strength after making sure I would be able to kill with my new powers. She told me, for the Goddess' sake, that I was in grave danger. I'm so lost!" she burst finally, and buried her head in Numair's shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Kitten jumped to the floor and left the room as Numair rocked Daine until her tears stopped, caressing her curls and murmuring softly.

"I love you, sweet," Numair said quietly once she'd finished, "and no matter what happens, we'll be together, I promise. And you know that if we're pulled apart, I swear by Mithros' name that I'll do everything within my power to get you back. I'd die without you," he whispered fiercely, holding her tight.

Daine couldn't trust her voice to speak, so she kissed him gently instead, letting her emotions run over as she took shelter in his embrace. Passion jolted through her like an electric current as the kiss intensified, his hands all over her and her lips all over him.

Finally, Numair forced her away from him, as much as he didn't want to. "No, Daine," he said raggedly, "if you keep going - I won't be able to stop."

Daine looked up at him through wet eyes and hugged him. "I love you, Numair," she said softly, "with all my heart."

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers as he lowered them both back down to the pillows. He held her snug that night, drifting in and out of sleep as he worriedly watched her face that even in sleep was creased in anxiety. He hadn't a clue what was happening, but if the gods were involved – then what? He forced the thought of losing his love out of his mind with all his strength and focused on protecting her from whatever would come.

.::.

Daine rose at sunrise, changed into what she'd worn when they'd arrived at Carthak, and placed everything else back into her packs. They left at noon today, and she made sure all her belongings were stored. Letting Numair sleep, she exited the bedchamber and sat in a chair in the main room, brooding.

Silver light bloomed on her lap, and much to her joy, a wolf pup appeared.

"Silver!" she exclaimed, and hugged the wolf tightly to her chest. She hadn't seen him since Midsummer's, with the badger, Broad Foot, and her parents, and she'd missed him immensely.

-_Daine,- Silver said simply in greeting. –_Daine, though the gods cannot come to you, always remember that the gods of the People can. I won't lie to you and tell you that nothing's going to happen, but when you get the chance later on, summon me with the claw_.- Placing two paws on her shoulder, he licked her cheek. –__Take care,- he said finally, and disappeared. _

Daine put her hands over her face in frustration. Kitten came and climbed into her lap, squawking and trilling for a moment before falling silent. Quietly, dragonet and girl sat, watching the sun grow ever brighter as it rose from the horizon.

.::.

Lise and Daine walked through the gardens after breakfast, winding between the elaborate hedges in silence. Daine had told her of the previous omens, and Lise hadn't been able to offer anything of help. Out of reassurance, they had reverted to a comfortable muteness as they walked, feeling the sun coming slowly to full strength.

Suddenly, Lise felt the onslaught of her Sight gnawing at her as it always did before something that she'd seen before happened, but she knew she couldn't tell Daine – it was protocol. Her skin prickled with anxious trepidation, and she clenched her teeth in order to remain calm though she started sweating. Something wrong was happening; she'd seen this in a dream on Midsummer's Eve, but she couldn't remember what was going to happen. Danger! her conscience screamed. Finally, she couldn't stand the feeling any longer.

"Daine," she began, but she never had time to finish.

The world around the two of them blurred as both cried out in surprise. Suddenly, they were in a windowless room of stone, barely nine feet wide, and very disoriented.

"Lise," Daine said, her voice shaking. "Where are we?" She realized that this must have been the threat she'd been warned against since the spidren hunt that now seemed so long ago.

Lise touched a cold stone wall with a hand, reaffirming the reality of the situation. "How would I know?" she whispered. The tingling of her Sight gone, she knew that they were in deep trouble. Shakith had known about this; she toyed with the pendant around her neck thinking about the goddess, as was her habit. She thought and remembered – the race! It had begun; the two month mark had arrived. How was she to run it?

Daine sent her magic out, trying to sense any of the People who might be able to give her a location, but she felt nothing within her reachable radius. "Impossible," she muttered, and tried again, but felt nothing.

"What's wrong?" Lise asked her, sensing her discomfort with her magic.

"There isn't a single animal within kilometres of here!" Daine exclaimed. "I don't understand."

"Let me try to sense people," Lise said, and reached out herself. "Nothing," she gasped, "there is no one around."

Daine's eyebrows raised. "Someone told me once that there were cells under the old imperial palace that cancelled out the Gift. You could scry and never find someone in there, no matter how hard you tried, and people inside would not be able to use their magic. Perhaps this cancels out wild magic, and the Sight of a seer," she mused.

"But," Lise said quickly, "not the power over elements and nature – your power is without precedent!"

"You're right," Daine said, "I could feel the plants, and the rocks. I should have realized earlier - stand back from this wall here, will you?"

The two of them stepped back from the wall Daine had indicated. Daine used all her anger at being imprisoned like this, mixed it with her fear, and threw it at a stone block that offended her with its shape. The block was reduced to pieces, and she kept disintegrating the wall until the hole in it was big enough for the two of them to step through.

They were in a hall, a large room made entirely of stone, with windows through which murky light streamed. Daine probed the air outside and found that it was foggy; the sunlight was being filtered through thick cloud banks. The place was nondescript; it was suffice to say that everything was grey stone, from the floor, to the ceiling, to the pillars spaced out evenly along the sides. There was nothing in the room, furniture or otherwise, to distract one's attention from the monotone setting, with the exception of an arched entrance through which only a grey stone hallway could be seen.

Daine shivered. She had an eerie feeling that people had died here before; her skin prickled as if this was evil's lair. Suddenly, she heard voices.

"Lise!" Daine hissed. She dragged her behind a pillar, where they crouched, shaking, concentrating on the voices that grew steadily louder.

"Master, I have brought her here," an oddly familiar, male voice said.

"You have done well, Ozorne," was the reply. It was that of a man with a deep voice both powerful and terrible; it shuddered, somehow grating and painful to listen to, piercing the bone with its intensity.

Chills ran up and down Daine's spine. Ozorne? She'd killed him two years ago; there was no chance that he could still be alive - was there? She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

"They will not be able to escape, Master," Ozorne said smugly. "I placed them in a cell that cancels out the powers they both have."

A pause ensued. "They?" the man enquired harshly.

"She was with another, a seer, whose magic I cancelled too," Ozorne explained hastily. "Should I have taken just the one, the other would have called for help before I had time to erase the traces of the transportation."

Another silence. "I see," the man said then.

"Master, forgive me if I have done wrong," Ozorne begged. "Please, Master."

"You have not. A seer, you say?" the man asked.

"Yes, Master, a seer, Lisette of Whitecross."

"Is that so? Lisette of Whitecross? The very same relation of my dear, dear sister?" His voice dripped with malice, and both Lise and Daine blanched.

Sister! Lise mouthed silently.

God! Daine mouthed back urgently. She clenched her lips together and kept listening.

"Whitecross, yes," Ozorne stammered.

"And is she beautiful now?" the man – god – demanded. "As beautiful as I knew she would be?"

Ozorne stammered before finding a suitable reply. "Lovely, Master, yes," he said finally.

"I wish," his master said slowly, "to have her – and I will. But before we discuss this matter, Ozorne, do tell me – have you arranged our Midwinter surprise?"

"Yes, Master, it has begun."

A sinister laugh echoed off stone. "So at Midwinter, every single immortal that we have pulled out of the Divine Realms once more will attack, along with every fleet we can muster, and every man we will recruit. All at once, is that not correct?"

"That is correct, Master," Ozorne said submissively.

"And when we take Corus, we will capture the royals and take the Dominion Jewel. The Wildmage will work for us, and the seer with her. We cannot fail, Ozorne."

"No, Master, we cannot. It is brilliant, Master. We will take the world, and Tortall first."

The voices had reached the room now, and Daine could hear footsteps on stone. The hole! she thought with a dead conviction. It was directly opposite the archway, and they had seen it. 

"What is the meaning of this!" the man said terribly. 

Daine knew they couldn't afford to wait any longer. She turned and blasted a hole through the wall on their left, grabbed Lise's hand, and bolted.

They were outside, in rocky hills that led up to tall mountains, and it was freezing. Visibility was severely limited because of dense fog, but by sharpening her eyes, Daine could make out the shape of woods nearby. 

"Follow me!" she told Lise as they began running hard.

"They're coming!" Lise said, panicked. 

"Who's they!" Daine yelled.

"A squad of armed men and Ozorne – they've got live capture on their minds, not murder, but all the same – come on!" Lise urged.

Daine concentrated as they sprinted for cover and drew the fog around them closer, concealing them in grey mist. Behind them, she could hear the frustrated shouts of men and a squadron commander shouting orders. Finally, the two of them reached the trees, ran in a ways, and stopped to breathe. The men's voices were getting farther away – they'd gone off in a different direction. Lise and Daine slumped to the ground.

"Attack on Corus!" Daine exclaimed weakly, when she'd caught her breath. "Emperor Ozorne, alive!"

"You're not the one whoever that was wants," Lise muttered. "I understand now," she then said calmly. "Daine, listen to me. 

"Two months ago, Shakith came to me and told me of impending danger. A race, she called it, one that I would have to run. This race has now begun, and it is the most important thing of my life and yours thus far – we have never done anything else that has mattered more. My mother and I were separated – yes, she's alive, in the Divine Realms – for this purpose alone, and this is the reason why I have the Sight. My duty is to return a treasure to those who are missing it. You are the treasure, Tortall is missing you, and I am to ensure that you get back so that you can tell them about Midwinter."

Daine gaped. "That important?"

"Extremely," Lise affirmed.

"Why aren't you the treasure?"

Lise thought, and knew. "Because you are the important one – it is you who must return. Should I die on this trip, it will be less consequential than if you were to die. If you are gone, I have failed, and the Midwinter attack will commence. Daine," she said then, "it was a god in there, or a lesser god; Shakith is his sister. We have a serious enemy, and if they're bent on the world, then we are in grave danger indeed."

"I don't understand," Daine protested.

"Understand first, then, that whomever was with Ozorne is very, very dangerous," Lise warned. "I skimmed his mind – it was like nothing I've ever felt. The minds of the great gods are screened off from humans, but his wasn't, and malevolence and hatred was dripping from every corner of his conscience. I have never sensed someone with so much hatred."

"And can he find us now?" Daine pressed.

"No. His power is severely limited for a god. However, the important thing is that you must get back to Tortall to warn the king. If they don't know, the attack will come right in the middle of a Midwinter celebration, and we'll be flattened." Lise emphasized the last word.

"Damn it," Daine mumbled. "Okay," she said, sucking her breath in, "I guess we should find out where we are."

Daine conjured up a large sheet of parchment and a stone cup of ink and laid them down between her and Lise. Placing her palms flat on the ground in front of the parchment, she commanded the earth elemental. Sensing the feel of the terrain, she called for the earth to show her its shape, which she then forced to transpose onto parchment with ink. She then commanded the air above her to rise up and move slowly round, verifying the map that she'd made.

"Finished," Daine said when she was done. Together, she and Lise studied the map, and it was Lise who paled first.

"I don't recognize where we are," Daine said, puzzled.

"I do," Lise said shakily. "We're in northern Scanra."

.::.

Short chapter. Sorry :P 

Numair's Daine: Thank you! And congrats on the completion of 'Summer' or whatever you decided to call it – was it Same Love, Different Circumstances - :: memory blank :: (:

Spice: Haha I'll pray for deliverance should it ever come to the day where I must face your wrath! :P

HuntressDiana: Thanks! I'll keep that in mind (:

Moonfairy2000: Thank you (:

Martini: It's kinda hard LoL but yeah, now that the Canucks got kicked, there's nothing else really to distract me :P Thanks!

Thanks for reading guys; keep reviewing, you know you wanna!


	7. The Folly of Those Lost in Scanra and Mo...

Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith!

Damn Shakith, Numair thought fiercely. Damn her and her Sight and that bloody seer! Where _is she?_

Daine was missing. The delegation had been due to sail for Tortall at noon, and now it was early evening. She wouldn't have forgotten the departure – but she hadn't shown up. Numair hadn't even seen her following breakfast – she'd kissed him on the cheek and left with Lise. Jonathan had been slightly put out that she was late and had postponed the sailing, but now that the sun was due to set in a few hours, even the king was worried.

Numair couldn't stand it anymore. "I don't understand! Where did she go?"

"Numair," Thayet said soothingly, "your temper besting you will not bring her back any sooner."

Jonathan ran his hand through his blue–black hair. "She's a responsible girl –"

"–which is exactly what's gnawing at my gut!" Numair burst, exasperated. "This isn't like her; what if she's run into trouble?"

"She'll come back," Alanna assured him, although a bit dubiously. Duke Gareth the Younger and Lindhall Reed nodded their assent.

The six senior members of the Tortallan delegation were gathered in the common room of their guest suites at the Carthaki imperial palace, for the most part seated in velvet chairs and racking their minds for a suitable explanation of Daine's apparent disappearance. Numair, at the moment, didn't have the ability to sit still, and thus paced around the room, clenching his fists at intervals and slamming the walls. Lindhall and Alanna were wary of the mage, ready to shield anything should he lose control of his magic.

"Numair," Lindhall tried cautiously, "perhaps you should sit down."

The mage blazed. "I _refuse to sit down when she could be __dying somewhere! Damn it, I love her!" His cheeks heightened with scarlet as he gritted his teeth and once more exerted extreme self–discipline to keep from destroying a china vase that was presently irritating him with its shape._

Thayet sighed. "We understand your discomfort right now, Master Salmalín, but you are making a great amount of unnecessary noise and straining not only your nerves but also those of everyone in this room."

"If someone hears our discussions, mind," Jonathan said seriously, "the disappearance could leak out. Three years ago, Ozorne proclaimed that Daine ran away to plot against him, and that could easily be assumed in this situation yet again, particularly now that Kaddar's cousin has also disappeared." Numair and Daine had felt that it was unnecessary to tell anyone the truth about Lisette of Whitecross.

Duke Gareth grunted. "It could be widely believed that Lady Lisette desired the imperial throne and thus enlisted Daine's help."

"Please, Numair, for me as a friend," pleaded Alanna, "calm down."

Numair heaved a great sigh and slumped into a chair that the lady knight offered beside her. "I'm sorry," he said after a while, "I'm just worried."

Alanna reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "We all are, if that makes you feel any better, and she means as much to us as she does to you. We'll get her back."

The mage buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes, his heart weeping bloody tears.

.::.

"_Scanra?" Daine asked incredulously._

Lise nodded. "The very same, but we have to move, and now," she said urgently. "I can feel the wrath of the god – Ozorne has just returned to him without us."

Daine rolled the parchment up, changed the stone of the ink jar to sand, and let the ink spill into the ground. "Where are we going?"

"Can you make out the time of day?" the seer enquired.

Manipulating the air, Daine sensed the position of the sun's rays. "We've got perhaps two more hours of daylight."

"We have to take shelter, then," Lise said sensibly. "We saw mountains, and mountains have caves."

"Mountains it is. Follow right behind me; you won't be able to see where you're going otherwise."

The two of them trudged cautiously out of the woods, Lise continually listening with her mind for the thoughts of those who pursued them. Daine pulled the fog even more thickly around them as they began walking up the foothills into the mountains. She shivered; it was cold.

The air was slowly getting thinner and thinner as an hour passed, and Daine was growing weary. Shadows around the pair lengthened as the sun sank below the horizon, and when Lise told her that she couldn't sense anyone around them for over a radius of five kilometres, Daine pushed the fog away.

Their jaws dropped open as they peered around them. It had been a different issue of recognizing the region on a map; actually being where they were was shocking. Standing on a large pile of rock upon a projection of stone, Daine could see nothing in all directions but grey mountains. They reached up from their standing places beside her, and suddenly, she realized with horror that the ledge on which she was standing was in actuality narrow and fragile. A glance over the rocky ledge showed that there was open air between her and the ground perhaps one hundred metres down. Daine forced herself to look away. The wind was picking up now, blowing the fog around and buffeting the two as it gusted by, but neither could do anything but stare at the bleak landscape that surrounded them.

Finally, hair whipping her face, Lise spoke up, yelling over the forming gale. "We're in the Gulden mountain range in northern Scanra, long known for its miserable weather and size. It's the longest range in the world, and stretches at an imperfect parallel to the border of this kingdom and Tortall. From the looks of it, we were on the northern side of the range as we had to climb upwards to get here, and behind us was open plain. On the southern side of the range, there are no foothills as the sides of the mountains there slope almost vertically to the flatlands of Scanran midlands."

The colour drained from Daine's face as she fought for calm. As the reality of the situation sank into her skin, an enterprising blast of air beat at her knees, which soon gave way. Lise lunged forwards to catch her before she could fall over the edge.

"Shelter," Daine said definitely as she wobbled back up to stand on her own two feet again, retreating as far back as she could to rest against a strong mountainside. "How did we climb up on here and not fall down anyway? I should've sensed it; I should've tried harder to make sure we'd be alright."

Lise rolled her eyes. "It's not your fault that Mithros chose to neglect this place, Daine, don't be silly. Count our blessings; at least we didn't fall off. Can you sense any shelter in this, and keep the wind away from us?" Lise allowed the younger girl to support herself on her shoulder, keeping an arm about her waist.

"There's a hollow in the slab at our backs," Daine murmured as she sensed. "Reach out with your left hand, Lise – do you feel a loose boulder?"

Lise reached. "Yes."

"Lovely. Stand a little closer to me, because I'm going to roll it a little to the side."

The boulder was jaggedly round in shape and slightly taller than she, but Daine grasped her magic and compelled it a few feet away from her and Lise. An opening in the huge slab was revealed, and Daine pushed Lise inside. Once they were gratefully sheltered, away from the merciless winds, she pulled the boulder back to its original place. Changing her eyes to those of a cat, Daine peered around as she and Lise sank to the ground. The cave was fairly large, around twenty feet in width and twenty–five in length, and the ceiling domed upwards to a height at least twice that of Daine's.

"Daine," Lise said tentatively, "could you make some light? I – well, I can't see."

She blinked. "Forgive me, Lise, I really did forget myself – I'm used to travelling with Numair."

Numair! Daine thought, remembering him as she created a globe of fiery, brightly burning flame that floated on a reinforced column of air drawn together over Lise's hand. What would he be doing right now? Had they noticed she and Lise had gone? "Numair," she croaked hoarsely, not meaning to speak aloud as she realized that, for the first time in half a year, he was not with her.

"What is it?" Lise asked concernedly, not hearing Daine's strained word. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, besides the fact that we're on the other side of the bloody world from where we're supposed to be," Daine spluttered, "no! No, there's nothing wrong at all!"

"Oh Daine, I'm sorry," Lise apologized. "That was a little ridiculous of me. Don't worry, they'll find us – Numair loves you so much, and he'll go to the farthest limits of his power to find you."

"Or maybe he doesn't," Daine said bitterly. "What if he thought I purposely ran away today? What if Jonathan and Thayet thought so?"

Lise rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous. I'm a goddess–blessed seer, and I know when people are loved." She carefully set the ball of fire Daine had created above the ground, where it hovered, humming slightly, and hugged the Wildmage tightly. "Ow," she said suddenly. "What just poked me?"

Before Daine had time to answer, three blooms of silver light had appeared and coalesced. 

–_Daine, you idiot kit!– a familiar mind–voice chastised._

–_Pups are often distracted,– someone remarked dryly._

–_Yet it is no excuse for her. She is a special young one,– another voice said._

Whirling her head around, Daine heaved a huge sigh of relief, chiding herself silently for her own folly. "Badger, Silver, Broad Foot, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"I have an idea," Lise said, smiling. "You're emanating happiness. And I have the honour of meeting which of the distinguished pantheon of animal gods?" she prompted expectantly.

–_Ah, but you already recognize us from Daine's thoughts, do you not?– the badger said knowingly. –_What kind of seer was never nosy?_–_

–_A seer respectful of others' privacy is no seer at all,– Silver said sagely._

Lise blushed furiously. "That was _not_ necessary, wolf pup!"

–_You are solely the favourite of Shakith,– Silver said, tongue lolling in a wolf grin. –__All of the animal gods together could surely handle her.–_

–_Hush, Silver,– Broad Foot said peremptorily. –_We did not come to debate the moralities of seers, and the situation at hand far outweighs any petty squabbles that you would like to pick with the lady_.–_

Silver picked at a random burr, lodged in his fur near his right forepaw, with his teeth. –_Duckmoles,– he sniffed. –__But he is right. Daine, we told you to summon us!–_

Daine glared. "Well, I lost track of my thoughts running away from a malicious god and his little pet emperor. Besides, if you three were that interested in our well–being, you would've come to us earlier."

The three gods looked as if they had to deliver yet another lesson to another young idiot.

–_We couldn't,– the badger said finally, slightly frustrated. –_Don't you understand? The gods aren't allowed to interfere with the course of events that is now in motion. It began with the kidnapping of you ladies, and will end in either the return to Chaos or the sustenance of life as is known_.–_

–_Father Universe and Mother Flame forbade their children from stepping in,– Silver explained further, –_as the god working with Ozorne has meddled with the very elements of time and space to firstly bring his minion back from the dead, and to secondly give himself a form_.–_

Broad Foot hit his tail against the cave floor. –_If the gods had been allowed to interfere, the battle between them and Ozorne's forces would have escalated to immeasurable heights. Their struggle would most likely have torn the fabric of reality to shreds as a result of incredible exchange of power_.–

"Then why are you here?" Lise asked.

–_The gods were very careful with what they promised their mother and father,– Silver said smugly. –__Being as they are the protectors of this world, it is their last wish to see it destroyed. Thus, they promised they would not do anything, but they did not promise for all gods. The animal world was overlooked. At first, Mithros was very reluctant to let us help you, as his parents had expressly stated their wishes. It was touch and go for a while, as Mithros' decision was what would rule the ultimate course of action, as he is the sun god.–_

–_In the end, he was persuaded by none other than your mother,– Broad Foot declared. –_You should be proud. Her rhetoric was remarkable._–_

–_And now, we have slipped away,– the badger finished. –_We were not allowed to come until summoned, but when it became apparent that neither of you would think to do so, Mithros gave a roar of fury and allowed the accidental touch by Lise to my claw to pass as a summons_.–_

–_The world is in trouble,– the duckmole said, his troubled tone clearly showing even through his mind–voice. –__Lise was correct. The Midwinter attack is the pivotal climax of this series of events, and it is absolutely critical that this knowledge be returned to Jonathan.–_

Silver lowered himself to the ground, resting his head on his paws. –_Daine must return to Tortall. Her skills with the animals must be at the dispense of our side if we are to win. The animal gods offered to speak with their people, but Mithros would not allow the involvement of so many in a deliberate act of disobeying Father Universe and Mother Flame_.– 

Mutely, Daine and Lise nodded. The seer, unused to being informed of events that passed by without her already knowing of them, found herself in an awkward position of subservience to three animal gods.

It was Daine, more accustomed to the gods, who finally broke the silence. "Where do we go from here?"

.::.

Sorato4ever: Voila the next instalment! However … there won't be that much N/D right now, or like for a long time, because they're not currently together! … :| lol

LadySatineThreepwood: Well I made it a month!

Moonfairy2000, asett, ShadowRaven, StAmourOwl: Thanks!

Spice: I'll think about it. But it'll probably take a while to get them back together again :P

Daine: Sorry … this was not a soon update. 

Nolaiel the Half–Elven: I'm sorry, I deprived you oO lol hope you liked this one (:

Numair's Daine: YAY I love your new story :D 

and last but not least, Martini: Aw my dedicated reviewer! Thanks so much for your support, and I'm really sorry :P

To everyone, I'm not even going to bother to try and make up a suitable excuse for being absent from ff.n for a month =P I'm sorry! Well, from now on, my chapters are gonna be shorter, because I'm really busy this summer and I've got even less time than during the school year! :| I have no idea how that works out, but it does. Thanks for taking the time to read my pathetic creation, and I promise I won't take another extended leave ^^*


	8. Everybody Sleeps and Proof That Dragons ...

-_Well,- Silver remarked, -__that is a very good question.-_

"Indeed," Lise agreed, "but before you answer it, consider a few of mine." She continued as the three gods gave her their attention. "Are the immortals involved this time?"

-_Ozorne's armies comprise immortals – you know the hurroks and killer unicorns well,- Silver remarked. –__Spidrens, too. But the main armies are currently concealed in a camp in the northernmost part of Scanra, and you will only run into smaller parties on your way back to Tortall.-_

"What about ours?" Lise pressed.

The badger sniffed. –_There are some who wish to help us, and some who wish not to be involved in what could destroy their Realms also. Mithros won't allow their involvement, for the time being.-_

"Then aren't we at a disadvantage?" Daine exclaimed.

-_Yes,- Broad Foot admitted, -__but they haven't attacked yet, so we are still safe.-_

Safe, Daine thought, but for how long? "I think we should get some sleep," she said out loud. "It sounds as if we'll have to travel, and I don't know about any of you, but I'm too exhausted to do anything else but close my eyes."

Lise nodded agreement. "Do you three need to sleep?" she asked the gods.

-_Not particularly,- Silver said quietly, -__but we wouldn't mind.-_

Daine nodded. Wearily, she waved a hand and created two human-sized straw pallets and three smaller ones. She thought a while, and, for lack of remembrance of what she could make mattresses out of, made two cotton sacks stuffed to the very seams with down. She fashioned pillows from two smaller versions of the mattresses, and two thick blankets from stretched out, thinner versions. "What would you three like to sleep on?" she asked finally.

-_Straw is fine for all of us,- Silver assured her. –_Good night, then_.-_

Daine crawled underneath her blanket, rolling herself up, and was fast asleep before she'd heard any of the others bid her a good night.

.::.

The ominous silence was broken by a quiet creaking of a door and an indignant, though quiet, piercing whistle. 

"What the hell," Numair mumbled. He looked up, his bloodshot eyes clearly showing his lack of sleep. It was sometime in the middle of the night, the moon having risen to her zenith and shining benevolently upon the earth. The mage was sitting on the bed in he and Daine's shared Carthaki suite, cross-legged and thinking sombre thoughts as a single candle burned lower and lower on the table beside him. He blinked, focussing on a small shape on the ground that was scampering towards him.

"Oh," he said vaguely as it dawned on him, "it's you, Kit."

The dragonet chirped distastefully, as if looking down on the way he'd failed to recognize her at first sight. She leapt up on the bed and climbed into Numair's lap, placing one gentle forepaw on his right temple. The mage's eyes widened as his mind cleared and his thoughts sorted themselves out, as if he'd slept for two days and returned to this point in time.

"Did I know you could do that?" he asked Kitten, who shook her head and lowered herself to curl up next to Numair's chest. After a few moments, he noticed that her ear was pressed against his heart, and he wondered at this gesture.

"Did you want something?" he asked cautiously.

Kitten looked up at him and trilled enthusiastically, first loudly, then softer, as if she'd remembered that people were sleeping and she couldn't wake them up. She resorted to humming and nodding very fast.

Numair sighed. "Kit, I can't understand you, but you can understand me, so we're going to play a guessing game, alright?" The dragon resignedly sank lower on his leg. "Alright," Numair began, "so can you tell me at all what it has to do with?"

The dragon rose up on her haunches and blew spitefully in his face. She rolled her eyes, as if she were refraining from stating the obvious only because she couldn't speak. When Numair showed no sign of comprehension, she stamped on his knee impatiently and then winced. Kitten stared right into Numair's eyes, snorted basely, and pressed her snout against his lips, shocking the mage, who drew back immediately.

"You kissed me?" he asked incredulously. "What was that for?"

Kitten's scales turned a slight tinge of red as she pranced off his lap and stood on the bed a foot away from Numair. She rose on her haunches again and clasped her forepaws together, then made her eyes as big as she could, looking pointedly at him.

Numair shook his head. "Sorry, Kit, I really don't understand you. I'm not Daine," he added, and once more the jolt of not being with her hit him squarely in the face.

The dragonet, however, was excitedly batting his face with her forepaws, whistling. 

"Daine?" Numair asked. "Was that it?" 

Kitten nodded, then leapt off the bed into the darkness, returning a few seconds later with a large scroll balanced awkwardly on one paw and loping without its use. She couldn't jump up, so Numair leaned down and picked the scroll from her, allowing her to bound. He couldn't read the title in the fading light, and thus gestured at the candle stub, making it grow to its original height to burn with a bright flame. Squinting, he read the bold words: The Capabilities and Magical Potentials of the Dragon.

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith," Numair breathed at his own stupidity. "I must be the biggest, most bloody thick-headed idiot in all the Realms. Kit," he said, addressing the dragon, "I suppose you mean the third section, clause forty-two?" She nodded, rolling her eyes. 

"Dragons can go whithersoever they wish, should it please them and only them alone," Numair murmured. "You can go to Daine, can't you?"

Kitten chirped, then dove under the sheets, curling up. She jabbed at one of the pillows with her tail, then closed her eyes.

"You'll go tomorrow, won't you?" Numair asked. "When she's awake. I understand now," he said, smiling. "Kit, you're an angel."

The dragonet opened her eyes and sniffed, her scales going slightly pink. She trilled softly, and settled herself into slumber. Numair grinned, the first real feeling of happiness coursing through his veins that he'd felt in a while. He slid under the covers and closed his eyes, suddenly tired again. He fell asleep wondering if Kitten had reversed his condition, and dreamt of a pair of blue-grey eyes.

.::.

HuntressDiana: Thanks! And yeah I kinda forgot about ff.n for a while . . . :P

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Thank you :D You'll probably have to wait for the putting back together thing though :P

Martini: I AM!! LoL yeah I'm baaaack :P

kitten55: Liar, but thanks for saying so! LoL :P Yeah I love em :D Everyone who loves Daine and Numair honk! :: honnnnkkkkkk ::

Eyrnwen: Yeah I have written stories of my own; maybe when I read them again I'll do some uploading on fictionpress.net (: Thanks!

eunhye: Thanks (: and nopez I'm not dead yet hehe :P

Short chapter, but yeah, it's finals time for me and I failed math :P Anyway hope you liked that, and come on review, it's your hidden inhibition! (:


	9. Dragon Warning

It was morning. Daine hadn't slept well, and had risen sharply at sunrise, even though no sunlight could reach the inside of the cave. It was out of habit that a working girl should rise at that time; it was appropriate for the requirements asked of her. She'd gotten out of her makeshift bedroll, shifted the rock at the cave's mouth, and stepped outside into the frigid cold. Yesterday's storm had cleared, and sunlight shone full on the mountain range she and Lise had hiked into. Daine shook her head as she noted how high up they were from the flatlands she could see in the distance, beyond the foothills. She was standing at the brink of a towering precipice, and below her, she could make out a river winding its way between rocks. It hadn't seemed this high the previous evening - but then again, they'd been climbing to shelter their lives from the enemy.  
  
The enemy, Daine thought, pursing her lips. Who were they running from? What god could bring Ozorne back from the dead? A horror brought back to haunt her, she thought spitefully. He'd almost killed her, when she was drained of magic, and she didn't care much for returning to another one of those compromising situations.  
  
It occurred to Daine shortly that she wanted to fly. The sky was endlessly appealing, and flight would give her a temporary freedom from this waking nightmare of Scanra. Thinking for a moment, she shifted into the form of an eagle with a huge wingspan atypical of its natural counterpart. Shaking herself free of her clothes, Daine launched herself into the air and beat her powerful wings twice to reach an air current that spiralled upwards. She allowed herself to be carried higher before she spread her wings to glide.  
  
Daine had hardly had minutes to revel in the elation of flight when she felt the tug of a familiar presence from the precipice she'd just left. She couldn't seem to place whoever was there, but she knew the feeling so well; it was best, she decided, that she returned to see who it was, as a stray cloud was obscuring her vision.  
  
Daine descended, banking in a downward spiral until she could see who was there. She almost lost control of her eagle shape with her realization as her breath caught in her throat. Plummeting, she shifted back into her human shape while still five feet from the cliff, and rolled to a stop against the rock blocking the cave entrance.  
  
"Kitten!" Daine almost shrieked, as she pulled on her clothes. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she exclaimed, and gathered the dragonet into her arms, kneeling. "You must think you're awful clever, coming here, don't you?"  
  
Kitten looked at Daine reproachfully, but trilled her delight all the same. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she stopped mid-trill to look around in horror. Her scales changed rapidly from light blue to blood red, and she whistled piercingly, jumping down from Daine's lap.  
  
"What is it?" Daine asked fearfully. She'd never seen the dragon look so apprehensive, and the blood red colour was more than enough to shock her - Kit had never assumed such a shade before. "Kit," Daine said more firmly, "what's wrong?"  
  
The dragon clawed at her muzzle, seemingly unable to speak, and reminding Daine strongly of the time when the Graveyard Hag had muted her to prevent any early disclosure of her plans to ruin the cake in Carthak. Daine cried out as an abrupt explosion threw her backwards; with a flare of white light, Kitten was gone.  
  
There was something glowing golden in the rock from which the dragon had disappeared, and Daine crawled over cautiously to look. A single word was emblazoned into stone, its letters running with blindingly bright gold fire. Daine squinted at the word, and as her mind registered its meaning, she scrambled to her feet and yelled at the rock blocking the cave mouth to open, swearing.  
  
Run.  
  
.::.  
  
Eyrnwen: I hope to finish, hehe, thanks (:  
  
Sorato4ever: Thank you, but Numair's not gonna be happy for a while ):  
  
hottiger: I wrote more, don't haunt me! =P  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: You hate cliffhangers? . . . Oops =P  
  
flack: Thank you, but Kit had to leave '  
  
Dun dun dun! And the plot thickens; what new, indescribable awful monsters will come and haunt our characters now? Stay tuned, I'm getting another chapter out today =P Oh yeah, and review! By the way, I'm changing my title to "From Twilight to Dawn", just for the reassurance that yeah, everybody is smiling at the end =P Happy reading! Reeeviiewwwww! 


	10. Everything Gets Worse

A/N: For convenience's sake, I am assuming that Corus, Carthak, and where Daine is are all in the same time zone. I refuse to have to meddle with different times of day and interrupt the activities of different characters, and besides, it's sort of feasible if you think about it. However, the weather will differ from hemisphere to hemisphere. (:

.::.

Numair blanched as he saw a terrified Kitten suddenly appear on the floor, two feet from the chair in which he was sitting, waiting for her. 

"Kitten – what's wrong?" he asked anxiously, unsettled by her blood red colour. 

In response, the dragon let out a stream of whistles, croaks, and high, agitated squawks that could've waken up the dead. Kitten paced the room, her paws pattering against the floor as she ran back and forth. Numair bit his lip; she'd never acted this way before, and the only explanation he could think of was that Daine was in trouble. Standing up, he retrieved a handheld mirror from his bags, still packed and sitting neatly in the corner by the door next to Daine's. 

"Why didn't I think of this before," he said to himself, as he envisioned the magic that would allow the mirror to reach the palace in Corus. Touching the smooth glass with one large finger, he sank back down into his chair and waited.

Misty white clouds obscured the surface of the mirror for a moment before clearing to reveal the chambers of Duke Gareth of Naxen the Older. Numair smiled, satisfied.

"Gareth!" he roared into the mirror. "Gareth, it is ridiculously early in the morning and I absolutely know that you must still be in bed, but if you don't get up right this instant, I will murder your son, who is conveniently in the room two doors down from this one. Gareth, you ass, I'm telling you that I will murder your –"

"Master Salmalín," a distinctly irritated voice said from beyond the viewpoint of the mirror, "if you do not cease your bickering, I will find someone you love and slaughter them. What in the name of the gods is the matter?" A face appeared in the mirror, trimmed with greying hair and looking very ruffled.

Numair smiled, but without mirth. "I'm sorry, but it is important; the situation down here requires that I speak to someone. Get me Tkaa."

Duke Gareth sniffed. He had been briefed on the events the day before, and understood the urgency of the state of affairs, but truth be told, he was not a morning person. "One moment, Numair," he said wearily, and trudged out of sight of the mirror.

A few minutes later, Numair heard the basilisk and Gareth conversing as they re-entered the room. Tkaa's face appeared, and Numair heaved a great sigh. 

"Tkaa, you have no idea how happy I am that I know you," Numair said gratefully.

"How gracious of you, Master Salmalín," Tkaa murmured dryly. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need you to tell me what Kitten's on about," Numair said.

"Very well," Tkaa agreed, "let me speak to her."

"Kitten," Numair called, "if you would be as so kind to speak to Tkaa?"

Kit's eyes went wide as she rushed over to him as fast as she could, snatching the mirror from him with her forepaws. She proceeded to let loose a most varied dialogue in dragon, pausing occasionally as Tkaa posed questions, and generally being extremely loud. Finally, she let loose one last, saddened whistle, and offered the mirror back to Numair.

Numair sighed. "What went wrong?" he asked Tkaa.

"Many things," the basilisk responded. "Skysong should not have gone to Daine. The journey of a young immortal, unlike the elders, can create a disruption in the flow of time, easily sensed by anyone listening, with the right set of ears, of course. Someone heard her, someone powerful enough to send hordes of immortals after Daine. This is why she is frightened – she felt hatred, and immense power."

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith!" Numair exclaimed. "I'd forgotten that the younger immortals are incapable of such that the elders are. Is she okay? Do they know? And where the hell is she?"

"Skysong warned them before she left," Tkaa assured him, "and Daine and Lisette are in the company of the badger, Broad Foot, and Silver. They will escape."

"You still haven't told me where they are," Numair said, his worry and his fear coming out as anger.

Tkaa took in a heavy breath. "They're in northern Scanra."

Numair's following profane response was heard throughout the palace, startling anyone who wasn't already awake out of their sleep.

.::.

"Get up!" Daine yelled as she entered the cave, not bothering to roll the rock behind back its place. "Get up!"

Lise's eyes flew open at the sound of Daine's distress. "What?" she asked groggily.

Silver opened one lazy eye, staring at his charge. _–What's going on?-_

The badger and Broad Foot, however, were not so clueless. They rose from their beds and walked solemnly to Daine.

_-Broad Foot and I must leave you now,- the badger said gently_. –You'll have to manage with Silver.-__

"Why?" Daine asked angrily.

Broad Foot issued a duckmole sigh. _–Rules, Daine_,- he replied, -_rules. Mithros allowed one of us to continue the journey with you back home, and Silver will go with you_.-

-_Silver wears my claw for a reason,- the badger explained. –_He is more mobile than either of us, and his opinion will carry more weight in council should anything happen. Old White and Night Black are very highly respected, and they will vouch for you and their pup, because you helped Brokefang and his pack those years ago_.-_

Daine sighed, knelt, and patted the badger and the duckmole softly on their heads. "Keep in touch, won't you?"

Each dipped their heads in acknowledgement. The badger looked at Silver for a moment, and the claw around the wolf's neck glowed faintly for a moment. –_Good luck,- the badger and Broad Foot said simultaneously, and in a flare of silver light, they were gone._

"If we're done with the goodbyes," Lise said tartly, her voice strained, "can we please leave? I feel the minds of twenty men, and they're all bent on murder."

"Men?" Daine asked. "Your range must be farther than mine, because – in the name of the Goddess," she breathed suddenly, "there are a lot more than just twenty men."

Silver swore. –_I feel it too,- he said grimly. –_Well? What are we waiting for_?-_

.::.

"Are you kidding me," Kaddar exploded.

The young emperor was at the end of his line. In the space of a few hours between his getting out of bed and noon, he'd received close to hundred letters protesting the presence of the Tortallan delegation. The Wildmage had run off to declare war against Carthak and assist the rebel groups, they claimed. The emperor had to see that the Tortallans were expelled from the empire!

"Your Imperial Majesty," the messenger said tremulously, "I am merely doing the wishes of he who sent me." He was not used to seeing the emperor in such a state, especially in one where his language had deteriorated to such a colloquial condition. He wasn't even used to being in the presence of the emperor.

Kaddar fought his swelling rage as he clenched his fists. Don't slay the messenger, he thought fiercely to himself. Gritting his teeth together, he fought to keep his anger under control. "Yes," he said graciously, disguising his displeasure and regaining his composure, "I well understand that what he wishes may differ far from what you have in mind. Thank you for coming here. Your loyalty is to be commended. Good man."

"Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty," the man said falteringly, as he swept a bow, trembling, and ushered he as quickly from the throne room as he could.

The Carthaki emperor sat and fumed on his throne. Knowing that he would need some time following the messenger's presence to calm himself down, he'd ordered everyone normally present in the throne room to leave before he'd entered. How dare they accuse Tortall of sending traitors to Carthak, he thought viciously as he slammed a fist down onto the throne armrest. How they dared to accuse his own blood relation, and Daine! Daine, that lovely young lady – how her eyes captivated him, Kaddar remembered dreamily. A pity her teacher was so protective of the girl, he mused regretfully.

And these nobles dare speak against the two most significant women in his life! He loved Daine, by the gods, and his cousin was like an assurance to him that not all his family was insane, as Ozorne had been. Lisette was so civilized, so kind and cultured. 

"By the Hag," Kaddar muttered violently, "I swear I will set them straight, and I swear I will find out what happened to those two if it's the last thing I ever do." He rose from his throne, curling his fingers around and crushing the message that he'd just received. "And I refuse to pay heed to any of these ridiculous aristocratic popinjays."

.::.

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Hehe, great that you're alive (:

Canadian Powerpuff: Thanks! This one was sort of longer, but there's lots of things happening now, so chapters are probably gonna start being more pages.

Eyrnwen: Haha, at least it's a healthy addiction (:

gossiptalk: Thank you! I had a chance to read your story, and all I have to say is that you should space out your paragraphs; when each person speaks, it should be in a new paragraph, and so forth. The developing plot is great, and it really puts a new spin into the world of Tortall.

anonymous: I'm glad you think so, thanks!

Amanda: I tried =P

radcliffe-is-mine: Uh oh, I'm scared now (:

nikki: Aw thanks lol keep reading okay?

.::.

And here comes the load of crazy plot that our characters have to endure (: Keep reviewing guys, and I hope to have another couple chapters out by next week.


	11. Silver Talks a Lot and Understanding Arr...

They left the cave in quite a hurry at that point; Silver led the way, with Daine in the middle, and Lise bringing up the rear. The cliff that they ran along was at most six feet wide, with a huge rock face on the right, and only empty air on the left. The path curved steadily uphill, and as the minutes passed by, the incline grew steeper.

"Silver, we're trusting that you know where we're going," Daine said gratingly, battling the fear that she was going to fall off the edge as she scrambled to keep up her pace. "Silver!" she said again, more urgently, when the wolf didn't answer her.

"He's busy," Lise said, the cold air rasping in her lungs, "and he won't answer you unless it's important. Incidentally, do you think we could run a little faster? At most, there are twenty men five kilometres behind us and closing," she reminded Daine, panic showing in her voice.

Daine clenched her fists as she kept running. "I wouldn't be scared of the men, Lise. There's something much worse there, something that Silver and I felt, and it's like nothing I've ever heard of in my life. No generic immortals have presences like whatever is there."

Lise swore. "When we stop for breath," she panted, "we are going to wring some answers out of that wolf. We don't even know what we're running from, and you don't know the full story."

Daine agreed fervently, and stopped talking in order to ensure that she'd have enough breath to keep running. Suddenly, Silver stopped, and Daine almost tripped over him as she halted, Lise crashing into her backside. 

"What!" Lise exclaimed. "Are we going to keep moving?"

–_The cliff ends here,– Silver said calmly. –_Daine, I want you to look down over the edge there. Do you see the river? Directly below us, you'll see a large rock right by the streambed. We need to go down there._–_

Daine stared at the wolf incredulously – they'd climbed so far up that the river was now at least four hundred metres down. "Are you insane?" she finally asked.

–_Do you want to die?– Silver asked flatly. –_We have to get away from them, so we are going to jump off the ledge, and as we fall, Daine is going to draw the air together to slow the speed at which we will land. This is going to take effort, Daine. It takes no strength to perform your magic, but this is one of those occasions where you have to concentrate on what you want, and what you want is a much increased density of the air through which we are falling_.–_

Daine, though her eyes were still moderately wild, nodded. She scooped the wolf up in her arms, and Silver gave her a reassuring little lick on her cheek. "On the count of three then?" she asked Lise shakily, who nodded, just as unsure. "Pleasure working with you," Daine said dryly, as they stepped to the brink of the sheer drop and eyed the distance between them and the ground. "One, two ... three!"

Daine and Lise took deep breaths, and stepped off the rock. As they plunged through the air, Daine clutched at the badger's claw with one hand, letting Silver curl up in the crook of her other arm. Density, she thought vaguely, but she didn't know anything about it at all. Settling for air, she commanded it with the strength of her will to draw together underneath and around them, slowing the breakneck speed at which they were falling. Twice, she nearly lost her hold, but as the ground loomed ever closer, she gained control.

–_That's right, Daine,– Silver said approvingly, as she gained enough hold on the air to cause the three of them to drift the last twenty metres to the canyon floor._

As soon as her feet made contact with the ground, Lise collapsed. "Shakith," she gasped, "I have never been more afraid in my life. Did I neglect to tell anyone that I'm terrified of heights?"

Daine's eyes widened. "That must've been the bravest thing you've ever done."

"I certainly hope that's the bravest thing I ever _will_ do," Lise said ardently.

Daine allowed Silver to jump down to the ground. _–They're at the cave's mouth now,– _the wolf announced. _–Lise, do they know where we've gone?–_

"No," the seer said, after a moment's pause. "There seems to be a leader there, and all he can think of is how disappointed Ozorne will be when he returns without us. It seems there is pain involved in failure," she mused.

"Speaking of Ozorne," Daine said promptly, "I think it's time we've gotten some answers. I want to know what's going on, Silver, and I want to know right now."

Silver sighed. _–Very well. There is a slight recess in the rock behind us, and we'll stay put for a while, and I'll tell you the story.–_

They moved to shield themselves from view beneath an overhang of rock that sheltered the indentation in the rock face that Silver had mentioned. Settling herself into the sand, Daine leaned forward and propped her chin up on her hand. "Alright, what's going on?"

_–I don't want any interruptions or questions until I'm finished,– Silver warned, and continued at the consensus of his listeners._

–_A long time ago, when the gods made the world, two were designated to rule over Chaos. Uusoae was one, and the other was Zeron. In their very first century of rule, Zeron attempted to use his power to seize control of his brothers and sisters. In his view, he had been cast into inferiority, doomed forever to share a crown with Uusoae, a sister whom he hated. Mithros, on the other hand, was his brightest and eldest brother, and Zeron forever resented the fact that he was the sun god and thus had the largest influence. In his view, Zeron was perfect. Why should imperfection rule over him?_

_–Zeron failed. Mithros confronted his brother and defeated him, delivering him up to their mother and father, who were ashamed of their son. The Council of Gods declared that Zeron be cast out, lest he try to seize power again, for he was truly unrepentant. Bitter and jealous, Zeron fled the wrath of his siblings, and took shelter in an alternate dimension of hell. When Ozorne died, Zeron could think of no better man to raise from the dead and further his purpose on this world._

_–The reason is actually quite simple, and you can't really fault Zeron for his interpretation. He hates your father, Daine, because Weiryn was the one who discovered his plans. Weiryn reported him to Mithros and the sun god took steps. What better way to exact revenge than to pick out the man whom Weiryn's daughter had killed? He brought Ozorne back from the dead, and changed his form back from Stormwing to man.– Silver paused to cough. _–You realize I am not trying to be offensive, Daine, by bringing up memories of Ozorne.–__

Daine nodded. "Yes, I understand. Please continue."

_–A half century ago, Shakith saw the future. She saw you__, Daine, and she knew that you would be involved in this struggle. To help you, she created her daughter, Katharine, and arranged her to be born in Everton, a Gallan town not far from Snowsdale. She married William, the blacksmith there, and bore two children, Juliana and little William. On a somewhat stormy night, a young nobleman sought shelter, for his horse could not go on any farther in the snow. Katharine took him in, and during his stay, he and Juliana fell in love._

_–Juliana left with Frederick, the duke of Whitecross, as soon as the weather cleared. They were married, and had two children, you, Lise, and your older brother John. __Frederick__ fell in love with another woman shortly before his daughter was born, and left all his lands to his wife before he ran away. Juliana was taken to the Divine Realms, not killed by raiders as all, including her own children, have believed, in order to instil certain values in her youngest daughter._

_–And so it stands. The gods are unable to help, and it is the three of us who must return to Tortall. Unless one of your friends finds us first, we're going to have to get back there ourselves. A message will not suffice. When the battle begins at Midwinter, Daine must be within the walls of the palace at Corus, because it is only her inexhaustible power that will be the deciding factor in the victory of the battle. Corus must be evacuated, and castle that is the palace must be changed into something defendable, because a siege will be laid._

_–Does that answer all of your questions?– Silver asked finally._

Lise blinked as all her thoughts fell into place. The more Numair loved Daine, the harder he would try to find her. Kaddar loved Daine too, and he would also try to find her, while holding his empire together. It was imperative that Daine return to Corus, because her magic would lend a huge amount of aid to the fight. 

"I think," Daine said suddenly, "that we have to move. We have to get there in time to evacuate Corus and to ensure that no guests arrive for Midwinter festivities." She paused, pulling on her nose in true Numair style for a moment, as her overwhelmed mind continued to absorb everything she'd just heard. 

Lise sighed. "How are we going to get out of these ridiculous mountains?"

.::.

nikki: Thank you (: And yeah this _is my summer but it's not like I have anything better to do =P _

gossiptalk: Yeah, I know Numair wouldn't say 'ass', but I was trying to make him in a bad mood and I had to think of some offensive word that fell short of being profane to develop his pissed–off–ness. Do you feel important again? LoL if you keep reviewing you'll keep being down here (: Thanks for the flattery =P

.::.

And the plot thickens once again! So now you know what's happening, do you guys approve? **_Review_ and tell me what you think :D **


	12. A Prelude to War While Numair Falls Apar...

A/N: This is in response to a reviewer saying that they were confused and wondering if Lise is Daine's sister. Lise is not Daine's sister. She is the great-granddaughter of Shakith, goddess of seers; her father and grandfather were of the Mortal Realms. Daine is the daughter of Weiryn and Sarra. I suppose, if Weiryn and Shakith were really distantly related, that Lise and Daine would also be really distantly related, but they're not. Well, I assume they're not. Correct me if I'm wrong.

A/N #2: Sarra maintains that Daine was conceived at Beltane, a festival that is either in late April or early May. Would anyone have any qualms if I set her birthday around late January or early February? Or does anyone else have any opinion as to when her birthday is? Somebody get back to me please (:

.::.

"Numair Salmalín," a crisp voice said from beyond the doorway. "Open up this instant."

The mage refused to heed the summons. He sat in his armchair with Kitten on his lap, the mirror with which he'd used to speak with Tkaa thrown off to one side. Man and dragon alike felt equally guilty on having put Daine's life in further peril, the former from not having researched Kitten's capabilities before sanctioning her activity, and the latter from sheer ignorance of the extents of her ability. 

"Numair," the voice came again, more ominous this time. "If you don't get up and unlock this door like a civilized person, I will open it of my own accord, and when I finish with it, there won't _be _a door to lock."

He barely heard the speaker, but the explosion of wood and splinters erupting behind him definitely received his attention. However, Numair didn't even have the time to turn around and chastise who he knew would be there.

"Just _what do you think you're doing, holing up in here?" Alanna demanded, her stout red-haired form standing in front of Numair's armchair, violet eyes blazing._

"Thinking," Numair replied shortly.

"Oh, _thinking?" Alanna said mockingly. "Is that the new avant-garde word for "moping"? And of all people or animals to be accompanying you, it would have to be Kitten. Surely dragons should know better?"_

Kitten raised her head and blew a half-hearted whistle at the knight. 

"That's pathetic," Alanna spat. "You two are _pathetic_. What good do you think you're doing for Daine, sitting here and isolating yourselves from a group of people who are really trying to help her? Get _up and get _out _of this room. I want to see both of you in the common room in ten minutes, and you had better be eating something and listening to our discussions or something more __permanent will be happening to the both of you. Do you _hear_?"_

Numair stared dully past her out the window, barely registering her words, saying nothing.

"I said," Alanna repeated slowly, "do you _hear_?" 

Finally, Numair nodded.

"I'm glad to see you still function, even if it is in a senile kind of way," she said brusquely, and swept out of the room, stepping through the charred doorway.

.::.

Alanna regretted being so harsh on her long-time friend, especially since he was in such pain. She mentally justified her actions as she returned to the common room, where the king and queen were sitting. Numair wasn't doing anyone any good by fazing out like he was, and the group was really in need of his magical expertise. When Tkaa had called on her mirror that morning, Alanna had been startled by the information, but she'd come back to herself quickly as she realized that Numair would be in recession. The only thing she could come up with to startle him enough for a return back to his senses was to be callous. She hoped she'd done the right thing as she flopped back down onto her chair.

"Well?" Jonathan asked morosely. "Is he coming out?"

"I certainly hope so," Alanna replied, "though I had to blast through his door to even get his attention."

"We heard," Thayet said dryly.

"He's completely undone," Alanna said worriedly. "He's just sitting in a chair, with Daine's dragon on his lap, staring out the window. I've never seen him in such a state."

Jonathan sighed. "Love does funny things to people. He just needs some time."

"We haven't got that," Alanna protested. "Tkaa said they were in _Scanra_, for crying out loud. Who knows what could happen to them? If they're killed, there will almost certainly be a feud over it, the Whitecross girl being Kaddar's relation. And if we lose Daine, Numair will be completely incapacitated. We need to speak with Kaddar. Maybe he can help us."

A knock sounded at the door to the large suite of rooms designated for the use of the Tortallan delegation. 

"Who is it?" Thayet called.

"It is the emperor," an even voice replied politely.

The queen's left eyebrow rose. "How curious," she remarked as she rose to open the door. "Your Imperial Majesty," she addressed the emperor, curtsying elegantly. 

"Your Majesties, Lady Knight," Kaddar said courteously, nodding at the persons present. "If I may come in," he continued without break for response, "I think we have things to discuss."

Jonathan recognized the strain in Kaddar's voice that he was diplomatically trying to conceal, and realized that something was disturbing him. "By all means, Your Imperial Majesty," he said, wearing a gracious, equally diplomatic smile, "do come in. We desire to hear your words."

Thayet stepped aside gracefully to let the emperor enter, and closed the door behind him. "Please, sit," she told him, waving her hand at any number of chairs. 

Kaddar sat facing the king in a chair adjacent to Alanna's at the round conference table. "We do know each other, don't we, Jonathan?" he said casually, using the king's name. "Please, let us drop the formalities. It is said that people come closer together through hardship, and I have a feeling that we are going to go through much of that before the year closes."

The king nodded. Being the monarch of his own country, he saw through Kaddar's words. In times of trouble, a wifeless emperor would be alone in ruling as he saw fit, often in need of companionship. Jonathan sometimes felt the same way when Thayet was away from Corus. "Yes. Kaddar, why don't you tell us what we need to know?"

Kaddar sighed. "The disappearance of my cousin and Daine has caused endless numbers of protests and letters to be sent to the imperial court. Various factions are speaking out against her disappearance. They say she won my favour, spending time in the palace so as to gain knowledge about the procedures and workings of Carthak. She's run away now, to join the rebel groups in the south, and provide them with her information. Lisette of Whitecross is a spy, and she's gone to enrich the rebellions with her knowledge. 

"To put it succinctly, there's going to be civil strife in Carthak before long. My people are unhappy with the way I've been ruling. They say I'm weak because I refuse to do nothing about Lisette. They want me to hunt down the rebel groups and find her to bring her to justice. All of those groups and errant nobles I'd made peace with after their disagreements with my uncle Ozorne are turning against me once again. I don't know what to _do,_" he finished, his composure coming apart. 

"We're allies," Thayet declared, answering the question that all had in their minds – whether or not Tortall and Carthak would work together in this. Each wanted to collaborate with the other, but neither would say so. Thayet gave Alanna a look – men were stubborn, and needed to be prodded into making the first step. 

Alanna smiled at the queen. "Yes," she said, addressing everyone, "we'll work together to solve this. Lisette is as important to us as Daine, and we'll do everything we can to hold your empire together. Won't we, Jonathan?" she asked the king pointedly.

"Of course," Jonathan affirmed. He held his hand out to Kaddar over the conference table.

Kaddar took his hand, and they exchanged a firm handshake. "Carthak is forever in debt to Tortall."

"Nonsense," Thayet said, smiling charmingly. "We will help each other."

"Well, if it isn't Master Salmalín," Alanna said suddenly.

The mage stood some distance away from the table, his hair pulled back severely and slightly mussed. He held Kitten in his arms, and Alanna noted with some satisfaction that a fervent light was in his eyes. Numair had obviously realized there must be something better for him to do than mope in his room. 

"What's going on?" Numair asked abruptly. He grabbed a slice of bread and a plate of fruit from the buffet table, letting the dragonet leap from his arms to gorge herself, and took a seat beside Alanna. 

"His Majesty and I have decided that we'll work together on this," Kaddar answered, a bit taken aback at the way Numair was stuffing himself ravenously. "Civil war is threatening my empire, and if it gets any worse here, smaller groups will probably cement together to attack Tortall."

Numair didn't heed a word of what the emperor told him. "I want to speak with all the mages in Carthak," he stated. "There must be something that all of us together can do to find them."

Kaddar exchanged an anxious look with Alanna – Numair was falling apart. When the knight nodded, Kaddar answered, "Very well. I'll send out a decree. They'll be at the palace in –"

"Thanks," Numair interrupted. "I'm going down to the university."

He stood up and left the room, leaving his friends in deep concern.

.::.

gossiptalk: Important again! LoL I'm pretty sure you could top me, my friend =P

nikki: Aw thanks! Haha yeah I'm pretty scared of heights too :Z but I hate bugs more =P

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Thank you :D And I hope I have lots of surprises ;)

Erynwen: Well then I'll just break the law as often as I like (: Cliffhangers: The author's best friends and the reader's worst enemies, LoL

tamoraworshipper: I'm sure I'm not Tamora Pierce! Else I'd be filthy rich! =P

Daine: Thank you! Keep reading :D

Rena-Child: Well they won't be back together too soon, but hey, they're trying really hard =P

Fire Mage: I hope the A/N at the top of the story answered your question! Thank you (:

Coley: Thanks! Bless your friend who told you about my story, haha. You're a flatterer =P Keep reading (:

.::.

Hey, sorry for not updating for a while, and nothing really happens in this chapter, except that you figure out that someone's mentality is wearing out at the seams. Something really scary happens to Daine next chapter . . . (: 

Anyway, I haven't done anything with this story for a while because I've been working on my original fiction. It's about two gods (they're brothers) at war with each other, and they can't fight each other directly because they're so evenly matched that they'd just rip the universe apart. So, they separated themselves and each created a Destiny that would carry out their war. Each Destiny infuses a select group of people, and after millennia of waiting and preparation, the final lead-up to the ultimate confrontation between the forces of Order and Chaos begins. 

If anyone wants to read my story, could you either email me at vanilla_ice@telus.net or just review and tell me? I'm going to publish it somewhere eventually if you guys would like to read it. Thanks!


End file.
